The Witch's Ambition
by AlysofUnderland
Summary: Mina Lucas is no ordinary girl. She's a witch who fell in love with Peter Pan, only to lose him in the end. Sad and heartbroken, she continues her journey into Oz to find answers about her past and a way to find him. But a new danger is in Storybrooke and she finds herself battling an evil villainess. Can Mina find Peter? And can she finally have her 'happily ever after'
1. Chapter 1

1

Oz. I was right to think that this was no place like home.

I had arrived here through the portal I had conjured a few days ago, searching for Glinda.

I had left my home and family to find this place and the answers I needed. I also hoped that this could also be the place where I could finally be reunited with my love.

It had been a rough few days, and I still couldn't believe it. Not too long ago I had been in Neverland, fighting to protect my 'almost brother', Henry, from Peter Pan. You'd probably think me crazy to say this, but Peter Pan is evil... or was. When I had met him, I wanted to kill him and free Henry from his influence.

But, the more I fought him, I started to develop feelings for the fugitive boy and finally I challenged him, fought and lost both my will but also my heart to him. And I didn't take it back from him.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked at the small Munchkinlander. I had learned that in this part of Oz was where the Munchkinlanders lived, but general residents were called Ozians. Not all munchkins were small like this one. In fact, I had seen some that were taller than I.

He looked terrified, and backed away from me.

"It's alright," I said, trying to calm him down, "Did I hurt you?"

"A...are you a g...good w..w..witch or a b..bad one?" he stammered.

I wondered how he knew. Did I look like a witch? Maybe. I wondered if I looked like my mother... or even my father. Would anyone recognize me? Would they arrest me? I grew afraid but shook the thoughts away. "I'm a good witch... at least I hope so." I explained, "I'm looking for Glinda. I've been searching for her but no one knows where she is."

"Glinda the good?" The munchkin asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah...Have you seen her, or know where she is?"

The munchkin shook his head sadly, "I don't not know where she is... but I might know someone who does."

A surge of hope went through me then.

I followed the munchkin to a small building. It wasn't too small, and I could easily fit through, but it was the size of my room... not very big.

I looked around as the munchkin went to the front desk of the building, and I saw an Animal there. Animals were basically animals who could speak, as I had learned from my grimoire.

It was a goat, and he wore glasses that went to his nose. He had small horns and he studied us carefully.

I had spoken to a few Animals, but i still found it strange that they could speak, let alone dress like humans and even drive cars. It was amazing!

"What can I do for you two?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

The munchkin looked shy then and I stepped forward. "I'm looking for Glinda the good... they say she can answer my questions. Do you know where she is?"

"Glinda," the goat said with a sigh, "she's been gone for such a long time now."

I took a breath, then let it out. Patience was a virtue and it was something I was losing these days, "Do you know where I can find her?"

"She resides in the North... she was banished long ago by an evil witch."

I looked down sadly.

"Tell me," the goat began, "are you a good witch, or a bad one?"

Why was everyone asking me that? "I'm a good witch," I explained, "But I'm not from here. I've been searching for Glinda because she's the only one who can help me."

The goat didn't seem to believe me.

"Please," I said. "If you give me her location, I can get there myself... That's all I need... a map or something."

The goat nodded, then turned to the munchkin, "I have maps in the back room. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

The munchkin agreed and the goat turned to me, "you may sit or read if you wish. It will only take a moment."

"Thank you," I said, then he disappeared.

I looked around the room, and then to the bookshelf on the wall. I fingered the covers, skimming the summaries on the back, or just glancing at the titles. As I did that, my thoughts drifted back to Storybrooke. What was everyone doing right now? I loved travelling, but once in a while I would think of them. It still felt a bit strange travelling by myself after all.

"But I'm not alone...not really," I whispered, hugging my canvas bag close to me. The steady beat of Peter's heart drummed against me and I felt a bit at ease. It had been days since I had lost him. I put my head in my hands as I remembered the awful memories. Rumple had killed him and they disappeared in a purple cloud. In desperation I had said a resurrection spell and it had worked. Peter was smart in the end too... he never put his heart back inside him, and my love and spell kept the heart alive.

But I had no idea where they had gone to.

I shook my head at that. How could Rumple be so horrible? Peter was his _brother_...well, his half brother, but still. How could someone sink so low just to be rid of a family member?

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough. I turned to the goat, who was alone now. He studied me through his small goat eyes. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine... did you find anything?" I asked, drawing closer to him.

He nodded and produced a map. It was old and yellowing. With it was a book that seemed fairly new.

"This map will show you where she is... if you have the correct spell. Us Ozians have been living in fear, but from afar, Glinda tries what she can to help. We trust that the Wizard can help us too, as he's alright and governs Oz."

He then handed me the book, "and this is a gift from me... it's a history book, if you will, and it may help you on your journey."

I took the gifts and smiled at him. Maybe this book had answers about my parents. "Thank you so much."

The goat smiled and nodded. "Good luck and safe travels, miss."

I nodded, then took the map, then laid it out onto the floor. Then, I summoned the searching spell. As I focused my energy on the map, the goat gasped and I opened my eyes to see a piece of the map glowing.

"She's in the Northern forest," I said, looking at the map, my powers were still not as strong and I couldn't have found her just like that, so I needed something to narrow the search. Now that I knew where she was, the portal would be easier to create.

Sometimes I wished like I was Regina. She could think of the place where she wanted to go and she'd be there in ten seconds flat! I still was learning and wasn't as powerful sadly.

"Thank you so much for your help," I said with a smile, then focused my energy onto creating a portal. When I heard the familiar sound of wind and buzz of power, I opened my eyes and nodded when I saw it had worked.

Holding my canvas bag, and book, I crossed into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so here's chapter 2. I just want to warn you that if you haven't read Wicked, seen the musical or know it in general, then this chapter has big spoilers, merged with some of my own ideas. Hope you enjoy it, and questions/comments, please don't be afraid to ask!

Chapter 2

When I had crossed to the other side of the portal, the first thing I saw was snow. Lots of snow. I shivered lightly and wished I had a jacket. I changed my temperature and nodded. Now I was good.

"Hello?"

I turned to the soft voice and was ready for a fight, but when I saw who it belonged to, I dropped my defenses.

Everything about her screamed beauty. She wore a white ball gown with blue accents, and a silver crown was perched on her golden head, which was surrounded by curls that went to her shoulders. A kind smile lay on her ruby red lips and her blue eyes crinkled slightly in recognition.

"Are... are you Glinda the good?" I asked.

She put her hand to her heart, and nodded. She looked surprised, if not scared to see me, but it was replaced with a sad smile.

"Tamina... oh, Tamina, is it truly you?"

"Y...you know me?" I asked as she crossed the distance between us.

"I do... I knew you, even though for only a brief moment." She said, taking my hands, "come. Let us go and talk. I assume you have many questions."

"Of course I do," I said, following her to a garden tainted by winter and snow. We went to a snow white gazebo, which I had barely seen until I drew very close. Inside the gazebo was a table decorated with creamy teacups, and a teapot with a white rose on top.

"Would you care for some tea, dear?" she asked, seating herself at the table.

Still feeling a bit cold, I nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

She poured it and handed me one of the tiny cups. I took it and sipped. I felt warm in no time.

"You look just like her," Glinda murmured as she watched me from the other side of the table.

"Who?" I asked, putting down the teacup.

"Your mother."

I gaped at her, "Please... please tell me about her...about my parents."

"Of course," Glinda said, then put her finger to her chin, "Where to begin... well, I guess I should start at the beginning."

I listened intently as she began to unfurl the story of my past.

"Your mother was different from everyone else. She was... unique," Glinda said, staring into the distance, "She possessed great magic. We went to university together, but it didn't last long. She was my friend..." she hesitated, then nodded, sure of herself, and in a bold tone she said it again, "she was my _best_ friend."

I waited for her to continue, and I remained silent, especially when I saw she was fighting tears.

"She wasn't exactly loved among the Ozians. You see, she was born with green skin."

"Green skin?" I asked, looking at my palm.

"Yes... but she told me in our brief meeting before she left you that she was afraid of you suffering the same fate as herself when she was younger. She was bullied and I cannot imagine the pain that she felt, even though she chose to ignore it."

She turned back to me, "My dear, you don't have to be afraid of ever getting green skin... it was her parents who made her that way. Her mother drank a green elixir and she was born that way...but she told me that she never wanted her child to suffer as much as she did, so she drank a potion to keep it from happening."

I continued to listen.

"Her name was Elphaba," Glinda continued, "and she was truly magnificent. Her magic became recognized on our trip to the Emerald City so long ago, and the Wizard wanted to use that power for his own good. You see, the government was corrupt before I became Glinda the good, and they wanted to use Elphie's magic for horrible reasons... so she fled.'

'I stayed at the university and...well... Elphie and I both fell in love with the same man, Fiyero. Fiyero was popular and liked to play around, skip class...he had met Elpjie before and I guess something must have happened between them. Fiyero and I were together after Elphie disappeared. She went rogue, and rumours started saying that she was Wicked. The rumours got worse as time went on, and when Elphie did come back, things had changed.'

'Fiyero had found her and I understood then that he had always loved her."

"I'm sorry..." I began.

"Don't be," she said, then smiled sadly, "Look what their love created."

I smiled sadly and listened.

"It wasn't until the death of her sister and Fiyero's sacrifice that she started to go by what everyone called her... The Wicked Witch of the West."

I shook my head...My poor mother.

"But she wasn't Wicked. She saved Fiyero. I knew she was innocent, but nobody believed her. Things had gotten so bad that when I offered to clear her name, she argued against it. She disappeared for good, making Oz think she was truly gone.'

'But she wasn't," Glinda said again, "She and Fiyero left, living in true peace... but shortly after you were born, some Ozians found them and hunted them down. Elphie sought me out. It was a short reunion, but that's when she gave me you."

I was speechless, but she continued. I couldn't speak anyway.

"She never wanted to leave you, Tamina," she said softly, "But if the Ozians found you, you probably wouldn't have been alive today."

"I understand," I finally said, softly, "So... it was you who had given me the grimoire."

She nodded, "Long ago, it had belonged to your mother. She gave it to me when she escaped the first time with your father. I'm so sorry, Tamina."

"Did... did they survive?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

She shrugged, "I don't know. If they did, I'm sure Elphie would have sought you out. I know she would have."

I felt something inside me break. I had known this was coming. My parents were dead.

"But you were saved, Tamina. You _survived._"

I nodded. My parents did care...I knew that. "I just wish I knew them."

"I wish you did as well... I wish that none of this ever happened... but your mother was a hero." She smiled sadly then got up.

"Oh... Glinda?" I asked.

She turned to face me, her eyes shining with memories and sadness, "Yes dear? Was there something else?"

I bit my lip, "Glinda, thank you for sharing your memories with me. It was a gift, and one of the best I've received. I would have rather learned the truth than live in ignorance for the rest of my life." I said, sure of myself. "I... almost feel a bit closer to them now."

She came over to me, and enveloped me in a hug, "I would have cared for you myself, but I was afraid... the Ozians would have questioned it, and your mother told me to bring you to safety. I knew Storybrooke was the best place."

I nodded, trying not to crack in her embrace, "May I ask you something else?"

"You can ask me anything, dear."

I found myself suddenly shy, but I knew I had to ask. Maybe she would know, "Glinda... would you know where others in different worlds are?"

She looked confused, but her brows creased in understanding soon after, "As a witch, I do have powers, just like you do... but sadly, I am not that strong."

I was saddened, but she wasn't finished.

"The best person who may be able to tell you that would be the Wizard."

"The wizard?" I asked, almost weary.

"Yes. We've had many who claimed to be a powerful wizard, but our current Wizard may happen to answer your question, I'm sure of it."

I suddenly felt anxious. The more time I spent in Oz, the more time went by without Peter. I _had_ to find him!

"How do I find him?" I asked, almost desperately.

Glinda smiled then pushed out her arm, and suddenly a portal appeared.

"Use this. Normally, you would take the Yellow Brick Road, but from here, that would take quite a long time."

"Thank you," I breathed, then embraced her, "Well? Are you coming?'

She looked stricken, then her mouth turned up into a sad smile, "You sound like your mother too..." she shook her head then looked back to me, "I can't... I've been banished here and I cannot leave because of a spell."

My brows furrowed and I frowned. I remembered that the goat in the archives said something about that, "By who? Who's keeping you here?"

"My dear, I warn you, steer clear of her..."

"Her?"

She sighed, "She's the _new_ Wicked Witch... her name is..."

Suddenly the portal began to waver.

"Tamina, you must go now... the portal won't last long." Glinda said sadly, "I'm sorry."

I looked to the portal, then back to her.

"I'll be fine. I'm safe here... But I wish you the best of luck! I hope you find what you're looking for."

I nodded, "Thank you... aunt."

She looked at me with adoration and I knew it, because it was the same look I received from Granny, Ruby and Snow all the time... even Peter. It was love.

The portal wavered a bit more and I took a breath and entered it.

Then, I faded from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of a large wall, surrounding a large green palace. I looked down and saw that I was on the Yellow Brick Road.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked from the top of the wall.

"I'm here to see the Wizard," I called.

The man smiled and opened the gates. I marvelled at what lay inside the gates: Everything was green, and beautiful! Everyone was happy and smiled as I walked by. Some even gave me free gifts, and food. It was like a celebration that went on every day.

Finally, I came to the large green palace and knocked on the door.

Suddenly a small faced man stuck his head out of a small door near the handle of the large door.

"Did you need something?" he asked, almost annoyed.

"Um... yes! I'm here to see the wizard?" I asked.

"Well, you've come to the right place," he said, still using that strange, annoyed tone. I wondered if he was being sarcastic until he opened the door so I could come in.

Once I was in, the man stepped down from a pedestal and I realized he was almost as tall as I... and I wasn't that tall.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um... well, no, but Glinda the good sent me..."

"Glinda!" he said, his eyes widening, "No one has seen Glinda in years. How did _you_ come to see her?"

"She's...I'm distantly related to her," I said.

"I don't believe it!" he said, studying me. I sighed in annoyance.

"Look, Glinda told me to see the Wizard because he can help me with my problem, alright?" I said then, getting impatient, "Now may I please see him?"

The man stroked his chin, "Well... I'll see if he is available."

"Thank you," I said with a nod. He went down a long hallway and stopped at the large doors at the end of it. Then, he opened them with ease and disappeared.

I sighed a long sigh. I wondered how long he would take. It didn't help that I was anxious and my patience was waning. Taking another breath, I calmed down. I felt Peter's heart drumming against my own and I felt calm.

"Almost there," I said, as if I was reassuring myself even though I was telling him that, "Just one more stop and hopefully it will bring me closer to you."

The beat was steady, but it picked up a bit at the sound of my voice. I smiled slightly. That's how he knew I was there. It was how I also knew he was alive.

I heard the doors open and my head snapped up to see the small man walking quickly in my direction.

"You're in luck," he mumbled, "the Wizard is in today, and he is available."

"Thank you," I said again, walking past him to the doors.

"Oh... I almost forgot," he said with a smile, "try not to anger him. He's not very patient today."

I ignored him and kept on walking. _He's not the only one,_ I thought.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the doors. There was an enormous head that seemed to be projected onto the cream curtains. There were smoke floating around it, and the whole scene was eerie.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to stammer.

"WHO SEEKS THE ASSISTANCE OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD OF OZ?" the head asked, its voice as loud as thunder. I jumped and suddenly felt scared.

"It's... Tamina Lucas... of Storybrooke... your greatness," I said awkwardly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A PLACE," the voice boomed, "BUT STATE YOUR PROBLEM, TAMINA OF STORYBROOKE."

"Well... I wanted to ask you if you could determine the whereabouts of Rumplestiltskin and Peter Pan."

The Wizard was silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing, "IS THIS A JOKE? ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF THE GREAT WIZARD?"

"No," I began.

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR SUCH A PRANK AND INTURRUPTING MY TIME."

"It's no joke, your greatness... In Storybrooke, people... or characters from fairytales live there. But something awful happened to Peter and I would like to know his whereabouts..." I froze as I went over what he had just said, "Glinda the good told me that you knew everything..."

"SILENCE!" he boomed.

My fear was lost then, and turned to curiosity. All I was staring at was a projection on a curtain... where was the reality in this? Was there any?

I shook my head and smiled coldly. I raised my hand and focused on the sheet. Then, using telekinesis, I pulled it down.

And what lay behind was a sad, sad, sight.

It was a man, probably in his late twenties. He wasn't that awful looking, but his temper and/or acting skills said otherwise. He had shoulder-length brown hair and wore a black suit and to complete it all, a top hat.

I crossed my arms and gave him a death glare.

"I...um..." he began with a sheepish smile.

"You have some explaining to do," I said, my voice dead.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" he asked.

I laughed, "am I that scary?"

"Well... aren't you a witch?"

I shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"So... why don't you get it over with?"

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, slowly becoming amused, "I might be scary, but I'm not evil."

"Oh... good."

"But I do want answers."

"That, I can do." He said, almost nervously as he stepped away from the platform in which he was standing on.

"I'm guessing the Ozians don't know who you really are?" I asked, looking around the room and trying to hide my smile.

He turned back to me, his face pale, "You wouldn't tell them, would you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, turning back to him, "you trick people and scare them... and you think _I'm_ scary?"

He smiled, "You thought I was scary?"

"Not the point," I said, rubbing my temples and turning away. I began to walk back out the doors.

"Wait... Tamina!" he began. He caught up with me and tried to get me to look at him. The motive caught me off guard and it reminded me of Peter. I looked away.

He saw my expression and backed away, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. You're not scary... but the idea of witchcraft scares me..."

I crossed my arms. Here was a man who lived in a world _running_ on witchcraft and magic. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Don't go just yet... I'll help you."

"How can you... a _fake_... help me?" I asked coldly, "you just want me to keep your secret."

"Ouch," he said, mocking pain. I rolled my eyes and turned away again.

"Okay," he said, "I'll help you if you don't say anything. I promise...you can trust me on that."

"Can I?" I asked, "Do you even have a way of helping me?"

"I do," he said, his eyes shining, "follow me."

I stared at him as he went over to a large circle that lay on the ground in front of the pedestal.

"It's okay" he said, beckoning me with a friendly smile.

"I still don't trust you," I said, joining him at the circle, "But if this works, I won't say a word."

He nodded, then looked down at the circle, "I do have some power... the power to see things in other places... but Storybrooke is one place I've yet to travel to."

"And Neverland? You didn't believe me when I said Peter Pan." I said.

"You never know when one is pulling pranks on you," he said sternly, "besides... why did you want to see him anyway? Deciding to vacation there?"

He snickered and my face fell. I couldn't believe him!

"Actually... he's my love," I said.

His face fell then, "what?"

"Peter and I fell in love, and I lost him. Rumplestiltskin stabbed him and they both disappeared. I'm trying to find them."

"Oh...oh I am an idiot," he said, face palming, "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything to that. Instead, I looked back to the circle, "Please," I said, "you have to help me."

His face was stern now, and he nodded. He looked down at the circle, "this is a window," he explained. "If you ask it, you can see anything, from the past, and present...sometimes even the future."

"So just ask it?"

"Ask away."

I nodded, then focused onto the window, "Please, I'd like to see what happened to Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin...where are they now?"

Suddenly the window's image began to ripple until I could make out shapes, then figures. Storybrooke's sign flashed and I realized that they were there.

"They're in Storybrooke!" I said, almost hopeful. That narrowed things largely.

Then, it faded and revealed a house that was like a cottage, only creepier. The window took us inside and down the stairs, revealing a large cage.

One figure was in the cage, spinning straw into gold. Obviously Rumple. He looked at peace, but something wasn't right... he kept saying strange words and rhymes.

Then, he paused, briefly glancing up to the stairs to see another figure joining the scene. I figured he was probably in a basement. I couldn't really make out the woman, but I heard her voice.

"There, there, my love," she crooned, her voice gentle but taunting. It had a British lilt, "I just did you a favour... your brother won't bother you any longer."

I paled.

"What did you do?" he asked, not seeming to care.

"He's not dead...yet... I plan on doing something special with him," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice even though I couldn't see her face.

"Show me Peter," I whispered.

The scene changed and I could see Peter. He was chained up and in a dark room. It looked like a cellar.

I gasped and tears filled my eyes when I saw him. He was hurt. His skin was pale and ashy. He had bloodstains.

And he was saying something.

I held my breath.

"_Mina_," he said.

"Peter!" I said, "Peter... I'm here!"

He couldn't hear me... but his face lit up a bit.

Maybe he did.

"_Mina... my love... i'm sorry_..." he said, coughing and breathing heavily.

I shook my head and the tears fell.

He closed his eyes and smiled lightly, "_I feel you, my love... I won't give up_."

I smiled through my tears. My heart ached for him and I pressed his heart closer to me, "I love you," I said just as I heard a door open.

"Aww... such a valiant young man," the captor said as she went down the stairs.

"Why can't I see her face?" I asked the Wizard.

"I don't know," he said, "maybe her house is protected from spells or outer magic like our own?"

I shrugged. That could have been true.

I glared at the reflection and clenched my fists as she bent to his level.

"Such a handsome young man," she said, "it's such a shame that you have to be this way."

"Let me go," he snarled, "you have what you want...the Dark One. I don't see why you need me."

She touched his face and he stiffened.

"Time will reveal all, my sweet," she said.

He turned his head from her forcefully and she slapped him, making his wounds bleed again, "Aren't I right, _Tamina_?"

Suddenly, she began to laugh and the pool suddenly went black and the images disappeared, as did the lights in the palace.

I had never been so scared in my entire life.

"Tamina? Are you alright?" the Wizard asked, as I used my magic to create light.

"I'm fine," I trembled, looking at the window, which was now pitch black.

"I swear, I don't know who she is and that she was going to do that," he said, trying to explain, "Still... I wonder who she was..."

I was angry and frightened. I vowed then and there that I would kill her.

The Wizard noticed my behaviour and grabbed my shoulders, 'Tamina? Tamina, no... calm down... she must be very powerful to know that even we were spying on her... very powerful indeed... you can't face her..."

"I have to!" I cried, "Look at what she's done to him!"

"Alone," he finished, "You can't fight her alone."

"Then I'll get help. I have friends in Storybrooke who can match her power... Surely Emma or Snow, or even Regina must know about this..." I said, as an idea suddenly sprouted in my mind. "Show me Emma!"

The window swirled and I saw buildings and houses that were in a different place. I gaped as I saw Emma and Henry playing video games in a beautiful renovated apartment.

"W...where are they?" I asked, studying the scenery outside. This was not Storybrooke, this was...

"New York," the Wizard said, meeting my gaze, "They're in New York city."

"New York?" I asked, horrified, "what would they be doing there?"

Then Henry started talking. Oh my goodness, his voice wasn't the same!

"Wait a minute," I said, backing away from the window, "Henry...he sounds like he's freaking sixteen! Just a few days ago, he still sounded like a kid!" I looked back to the wizard, "Did I get stuck in a time warp or something? What day is it?"

"It's the twenty second of March in your world, and the year is twenty fourteen," the Wizard said.

"W...what?" I asked, horrified, "That couldn't be... I left Storybrooke on the nineteenth of March, twenty _thirteen_... how did that happen?"

"Well... perhaps there was a spell or something happened back in Storybrooke that affected everyone and the time being changed." The Wizard said.

I laughed then, a nervous laugh that restrained me from panicking, "You've got to be lying to me... I couldn't have been gone for a whole year!"

"But I'm not lying," the Wizard said, "It must be a spell. Here... follow me, I _can_ help you get back to Storybrooke, present day."

"Thank you," I said as I followed him to a strange mechanism that seemed like an elevator.

"This is a transporter," he explained, "and it hasn't failed me yet."

"You're sure that it can take me there in a snap?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He nodded.

I relaxed, then stepped into the transporter, "Alright then," I said, "do the honours."

He nodded again, but looked agitated, "Oh... and Tamina?"

I looked back to him. He looked strange, as if he was fighting something inside him, "yes?"

"Peter is a lucky fellow," he said as he pushed down a lever.

I didn't answer as I felt energy course around me. In fact, I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Good luck," he said as the world seemed to grow brighter.

I felt guilty then. He did help me after all. "Thank you," I said.

Then, I disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Those last moments with the wizard made me feel uncomfortable. I shook my head as I remembered what he said. Peter was lucky... because he had me. I had to find him. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar trees and buildings. The library. City hall. Granny's.

I was back.

A good feeling spread through me. I was closer to Peter now, and I could see my family and friends and find out what happened. I was standing in the middle of the street, and was surprised to see that it was strangely dead. Where in the world was everyone?

I grew afraid. Something was definitely not right.

Suddenly, someone came out of the town hall and I saw a bunch of people in there.

Bingo.

I ran to the town hall and opened the door. I could hear a ton of people in the main room and I started down the hall. What were they talking about? My curiosity grew and I began to run.

Then I came to the room.

Emma was speaking to the crowd. I was so confused. How could she be there now? I grew annoyed then. The Wizard, or Oz in general must have delayed me on the trip back... unless things weren't what they seemed to be.

"Mina?"

I turned around and was surprised to see Regina.

I didn't care or thought about it. I enveloped her in a hug. "Regina! Oh thank goodness, you're alright!"

"I should say the same about you," she said, "Where were you? We were starting to think something had happened... you never communicated with us."

More confusion. "Regina, I can explain..."

Regina held up a hand and motioned for me to be quiet. "It can wait... stay here and wait until Emma and I get back. We'll discuss this."

"How's Henry?" I asked after I agreed.

She stopped, ignored me, then walked into the crowded room.

I shrugged and did as I was told, but watched from behind the wall, rendering myself invisible so no one saw me. I watched as everyone in the audience accused Regina for being the one who caused villagers to disappear, and wiping everyone's memory.

What the hell did I miss?!

I watched as Regina turned to everyone and used her power to shake the entire room, throwing people aside, especially Emma.

What had gotten into her?

Then she came out, as causal as ever.

"Okay,' she said, "Let's go."

"W...what was that?" I stammered, looking back at the audience, "Why did you do that?"

"_Be quiet," _Regina snapped.

"I'll go after her!" I heard Emma say before she joined us in the hallway. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, "Mina!"

Regina rolled her eyes and started out the door.

"What was all that about?" I tried asking again as I chased them down the hall. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Come with us and we'll explain." Emma said, "I'll take you to the apartment and you'll learn everything."

We made it to the familiar little yellow beetle and we got in.

"Okay, talk to me," I said as I slid into the back seat and buckled up.

"You first," Regina said, her tone annoyed but almost concerned, "Where have you been? You just left and never compact called..."

"I'm sorry," I said, "But just like you, I don't know what happened... I was in Oz, and I was going to check up on you...I visited the Wizard who had a window to the worlds, and I saw you, Emma... you and Henry were in New York. That's when I found out that a whole year went by and I never even realized it!"

I tried not to cry. A whole year went by and Peter was suffering at the hands of that psycho woman. He still believed in me.

But a whole year... I couldn't believe it. A whole year was stolen. I was seventeen going on eighteen now.

"The Wizard of Oz helped me get back," I explained, "but why were you in New York? How were you there and now you're here?"

"My guess, travel issues," Regina said, "The portal that took you back may have delayed you a few days. What seemed like a minute was actually more."

That made sense... and the Wizard was a loon.

"Mina," Emma began as she kept her eyes on the road, "after you left Storybrooke...something happened. There was a curse... and... we think Pan may have caused it."

"What?" I said, a bit too loudly. Regina gave me a look laced with annoyance and I sat back, "How can Peter have caused it? He disappeared!"

"We don't know for sure," Emma said defensively, "but someone did. Pan is one culprit... but it could also be someone else... someone new..."

"Okay," I said, "which reminds me... Peter and Gold are alive."

"What?" Emma and Regina asked in unison

"I saw them in the window... and you already knew Peter was alive... but I saw them! Oh it was awful... The person had them locked up!"

Emma and Regina were silent.

"And they're in Storybrooke," I said.

"You have to tell us everything, Mina," Emma said, "David and I can track whoever this person is down... maybe if..."

"Watch out!" Regina suddenly shrieked.

I looked up and saw a hooded figure standing in the middle of the road. Emma swerved just as the figure suddenly disappeared.

The car stopped abruptly and left us breathing hard.

"Is everyone okay?"Emma asked, looking at both of us.

"Fine," I said, even though I was beyond terrified.

Regina for once, was speechless.

"What... was that?" I asked, looking at the spot where the hooded figure was.

"I don't know," Emma said, "but it wants us dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time we had made it back to the apartment, my fear disappeared and I grew excited. I would see everyone again.

The door opened and Charming opened the door.

"Did they buy it?" he asked.

"Yup. Worked like a charm," Emma said with a smile.

"What worked like a charm?" I asked.

"Mina, thank goodness you're okay," Charming said, using his fatherly tone and smile. "We were all worried sick about you."

"Mina?"

I knew that voice anywhere. "Ruby?"

She came out from the kitchen and embraced me, "Mina, you're alright!"

"Ruby... I'm sorry," I said, "I was also affected by the time warp... I didn't even know."

"Well... you didn't miss too much," she said with a sad smile.

"Well... I did miss a lot... look at you! You look different... but _good_ different!" I said, noticing her bangs and dyed hair: Black, just like mine.

"Mina," Snow said from behind Ruby.

"Snow!" I said, looking at her.

Then I noticed the baby bump. I looked back to Charming, then back to her and raised an eyebrow, "Well... you two have certainly been busy."

Snow blushed and an awkward laugh came from Emma.

"Can I feel it?" I asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

I took a breath as I hesitantly went over to her and gently put my hand on her stomach. I could feel a gentle kick beneath my palm and I looked up, beaming with excitement as I met Snow's eyes.

"He moved!" I whispered.

"He...or she... they like you, Mina," Charming said as he came to join Snow.

I felt suddenly shy of them, even though I had known them for such a long time. I turned my attention back to Regina and Emma. "What happened there, in City Hall?" I asked. "What worked like a charm?"

"It's a long story," Emma said.

"I got time," I smiled.

Snow smiled faintly, "Well... we can't remember, but someone cursed us. We've been gone for a year with no memory of what happened in that time."

"I was in New York," Emma said, "when you left Mina, a curse threatened to destroy Storybrooke and Regina was able to change it."

"Storybrooke was wiped off the map wan we disappeared... then we remembered waking up _back_ in Storybrooke... only I was carrying this," Snow said, placing her hand on her stomach.

I nodded.

"I gave Henry and Emma fake memories of a life in New York without interruption," Regina said.

"But Hook showed up with a potion to bring back the memories I lost, and here I am," Emma said.

"Back home," Snow smiled.

Emma gave a tight smile and looked back to me, "So what everyone thought was that Regina had cast the curses, but we don't think that's right."

"Obviously," Regina said, "why would I cast a memory spell on myself?"

"Good point," I said.

"So, we gave Storybrooke a little show... they think its Regina, but we think the culprit is here in Storybrooke."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"Well, we think it's the Wicked Witch of the West."

My heart dropped. That's who Glinda had been speaking about before I had to leave. I never got her name, nor did I know who she looked like. "Why do you say that?"

"Because flying monkeys have been seen terrorizing Storybrooke, and some residents have been turned to monkeys also," Charming said.

I was starting to gather clues. The hooded figure must have been her. And what if it was her who also had Peter?

"We're going on a stakeout," Emma said, "we think that the culprit might show up there to steal, so we baited the house. If they go, we'll be there to catch them."

"Shouldn't you be there by now?" Charming asked.

Emma looked at her watch and nodded, "Yup... let's do this."

"Mom?"

I froze and turned, as did everyone in the room.

"Mom... you're leaving again?" Henry asked, coming out of one of the bedrooms.

I was so happy I didn't think. "Henry!" I screamed as I launched myself at him, "Henry... wow, you've certainly grown! How are you?!"

"Um... fine...?"

I frowned and realized that he was not hugging me at all. I drew away. He did look a bit older, and his voice was definitely changing, but he stared at me in confusion... and horror?

It was as if he didn't recognize me at all.

"Mom... who is this?" he asked Emma.

I felt my cheeks burning as I turned to Emma and Regina. Regina was looking away sadly, but Emma came over to us and gave me a sympathetic look, "Henry, this is Mina... she's Ruby's sister and knew you as a child."

"Why can't I remember you?" Henry asked, studying me.

"Because...we only saw each other a few times. I'm sorry for jumping on you like that," I said quickly, trying not to show the hurt that I felt.

It was then that I realized that he never drank the potion.

"There wasn't enough," Ruby said quietly as she came to envelope me, as if she had read my thoughts.

"It's okay... I guess," Henry finally said as he pulled out a video game then turned to Emma, "So I guess you're going out again?"

"Yes... but we'll be back before you know it," Emma said, hugging him before she left.

"Bye, Henry," Regina said, sending him a warm smile before she left with Emma.

The room was quiet when they left... too quiet. I kept my gaze everywhere but on Henry. He didn't even care; his head was down in his video game.

"Alright, how about supper?" Ruby asked as she put her arm around me. I smiled faintly and realized how hungry I was.

"Supper would be amazing," I murmured.

"I'm not hungry," Henry said absentmindedly as he went back into his room. I watched him go. Snow and Charming remained quiet as they sat on the couch, watching the Storybrooke news. I turned my attention back to Ruby, who was taking a plate from the cupboards and began to fill it with alfredo from the pot on the stove.

"So his memory is still gone," I whispered.

Ruby nodded, "Hook only brought one vial, and Emma drank it. There was only enough for one person...It's been hard on everyone."

"I can't believe it either," I said, "I mean... I won't believe it!"

Ruby put the plate in the microwave and turned to me, "We'll figure out a way... there's _always_ a way."

I nodded.

'We're glad you're back," Ruby smiled sadly.

"I've missed you guys," I said, "but I have so much to tell you and Granny. I still can't believe that a whole year went by... so that makes me seventeen now," I said, putting my hand to my forehead. Wow. "But, I gained some valuable information... I know about my heritage, Ruby... who my parents were... I met Glinda. And I know what happened to Peter..."

"So he is alive!" Ruby said hopefully, causing Snow and Charming to turn their heads.

"Who's alive?" Snow asked.

"Rumple and Peter."

"_What_?!" They were up in an instant, joining me at the table.

I smiled lightly and told them what I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time I had finished my supper, I had told the Charmings and Ruby everything and what I had learned in Oz.

"But a hooded person almost got us in an accident," I explained, "and I believe that that same person who's keeping them captive is the same one who tried to kill us."

"You're never out of stories, Mina," Snow said, even though she wasn't teasing. She looked very concerned. "Are you alright though? Why didn't Emma say anything?"

I shrugged, "I'm fine. We were all alright. We thought it was a ghost or something. No one got hurt."

They all looked concerned, and I shook my head, "Did Henry eat anything today? He's missing out... who made this?"

"Snow and I," Ruby said proudly.

"He's been in his room all day," Snow said sadly.

"Maybe... maybe I could persuade him to take his head out of his game," I said.

Snow looked to Ruby and nodded, "I don't see why not."

I nodded as I jumped off the chair, "don't worry, I won't do anything crazy."

They laughed and I approached Henry's door. I felt a pang of sadness; he didn't remember me. He didn't know who I was at all, or remember all the stuff we did together.

I took a breath and raised my fist. Then, I knocked slowly.

"Yeah?"

I sighed at his tone. It was distant, and almost as if he didn't care. It was so unlike him, and I found myself tearing up a bit.

I lowered my hand and blinked back the tears as I said, "It's me."

Silence.

I waited until the door opened slowly. He stuck his head out, seeming almost annoyed.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" I asked, not showing any emotion.

"Um... I was trying to beat level twelve in my game, but did you need something?"

I felt annoyed with him then, but I had to try my best with controlling my emotions. It wasn't his fault he was this way... it was the person who cast the curse... the hooded figure.

Maybe I could help him remember.

"Can we talk?" I asked, "can I come in there?"

"Um...sure?" he said, opening the door for me to squeeze through. I did, and saw that the room was the same. Emma, Snow and Charming had kept this room for Henry whenever he wanted to stay over. Everything was in the right place, and the only thing missing was his Storybook.

My face fell. Where was it?

"So?" Henry asked, sending me a confused look, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi... and check on you."

"_They_ sent you in here, didn't they?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No," I said, crossing my arms, "no... It was all me."

He nodded then went to his bed, "well, I'm fine."

I studied him then. He wasn't fine, he was miserable. I didn't blame him. He was in a 'different' place, living a 'different' life; the life that he thought he knew was a lie, and I couldn't tell him that. I wished he could remember.

"I... also wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for some ice cream tomorrow," I said.

He made a face, "um... thanks, but aren't you kinda old?"

My jaw dropped. He thought I was asking him out right now.

Oh lordy...

"No," I said, my voice cracking, which sometimes happened when I was nervous. It happened a lot with Peter. "No... I didn't mean it that way. I meant as friends, and it would be a great way to explore Storybrooke. I could show you around."

"Sure... I guess," he said, raising his eyebrows. "But I don't see the reason to explore... we're not staying long."

_Not staying long?_ I wanted the real Henry back...right now. "O...okay then," I said, getting up, about to leave.

"But thanks for the offer," he said, suddenly.

"Yeah," I said sadly as I left the room.

I went back to the kitchen. Ruby and Snow were watching the news for anything suspicious, and Charming was gone.

"Where's Charming...ah...David?" I asked, looking back to Henry's door. It was closed, and I doubted he even heard me.

"He went to check on Emma," Snow said, turning to me from the couch. "How did it go?"

I sat in the middle of them and sighed as I shook my head, "we have got to get his memory back."

Snow but her arm around me just as the door swung open and Emma, Regina and Charming filed into the room.

"Total. Disaster," Emma said as she fell onto the sofa next to Snow.

"She was ahead of us," Regina said angrily, "That hooded person was three steps ahead and took the bait."

"What else is on the plan?" Emma asked her.

Regina hesitated, but before she could say anything, Henry appeared in the doorway.

"Mom," he said again, looking at Emma.

Regina looked sad and I felt really, really sorry for her. Ruby poked me and brought me back to reality.

"C'mon, kiddo," she said standing up, "I think we should go now... Granny should be back from the diner."

"Oh!" I said, then nodded. I would see Granny again, and my room and everything else I had left behind. My face fell when I realized Peter would not be there.

"Alright," I finally said, smiling even though I was trying to brush the feelings away. "Let's go."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ruby... Mina," Snow said, giving me a hug.

"'Night, Everyone," I said as we got up to leave. Ruby opened the door and went out, but before I left, I gave Regina a hug. Our eyes met for a brief moment and silently, I told her I was sorry and if she ever needed anything, I was there.

She smiled a faint smile that disappeared quickly, but she touched my arm. She knew.

Then, I followed Ruby home.

Walking home at night used to scare me. It was dark, but with Ruby, things always seemed alright. If anything, she could turn into a wolf, and I could use my powers. I was improving, and instead of using the grimoire, I could just mutter the spell, and things would happen.

Still, after everything that happened, and learning of the flying monkeys, the Wicked Witch and the strange, hooded figure haunting Storybrooke, it gave me shivers.

We walked quickly, and when we saw the cottage, we ran to the door.

Granny opened it and beamed when her eyes landed on me.

"Mina!" she said, enveloping me in a hug, "oh, my dear child, it is you!"

I hugged her back and we all settled into the living room where I told her my adventure.

"At least you have your memories," Granny said, "We all lost ours. All we remember is You, Emma and Henry leaving.

"They think it's Peter," I said, "but how could it be? He disappeared with Rumple! It must be the witch... it has to be!"

"We'll figure it out, Mina," Ruby said gently, "Emma and the rest, even us, are trying to figure it out. Right now, I think you should go and rest... it's been a long day."

I nodded. I wished them goodnight, then went up the familiar stairs then to my room. When I reached it, the door was closed, as if someone was inside, and I opened it slowly. Then, I saw my bed, which was empty and made. I smiled as I watched it, but memories of Peter came back and I so desperately wanted him to be sitting there. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I promised I would be strong for him," I said as I began to unpack. I only pulled out some clothes and the grimoire and history book the goat had given me. I never actually opened it, but I made a mental note to read it later.

Guilt still nagged at me and my heart. How could a whole year have gone by? How come I never noticed? It only seemed like a few days, and then it wasn't. I guess all time spells make you feel that way.

But still...

A whole year and I had left Peter with that monster.

I took out Peter's beating heart and relaxed. As long as I had it, Peter would still be alive. I needed to get this to him, but how? Once I did, he would finally become whole again, his curse would break, and he would be immortal.

I held his heart in my hands. It was cool, but began to warm as I held it. I smiled a smile filled with love and hope. He felt me. His heart picked up a bit, as if he was excited.

Or in love...

"I love you," I whispered, "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry I left you with that monster. I didn't know until I visited the Wizard."

I frowned when I remembered the Wizard and what he had said. I hoped I wouldn't see him again, but I remembered when he said Peter was lucky to have me.

I had to live up to that.

"Peter, I found out who my parents were," I said, "I know where I'm from... and I want to find you so badly. I'll keep trying. I promised, so don't give up yet... please."

I hesitated before I added, "I... hope my song will somehow help you... give you strength somehow."

And I sang. It wasn't long and loud, but soft, and only for him. When I was done, it glowed a bit brighter and I kissed it gently, and placed it back in the box.

I lay back on my bed, curled up, and imagined Peter's strong arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I tossed and turned that night, dreaming of flying monkeys and losing everyone I loved. Peter was the last to go, and I couldn't save him. The hooded person filled my view and I woke up, gasping and sweating. I felt my face and saw that my cheeks were soaked with tears.

I delayed him long enough. I decided then and there that in the morning, I would find him once and for all. It would be tricky, but I had to try.

No... I would succeed,

So when the sun was rising over Storybrooke, I put my grimoire and Peter's heart in my canvas bag, slipped on my boots and went downstairs.

"Up so early?" Ruby asked as she met me in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said. I had promised her that I would be truthful, but I was starting to get nervous. There was no way Ruby and Granny would let me go by myself.

I sighed as I came out with it. A promise was a promise after all, "Ruby... I'm going to find Peter."

She almost dropped a teacup.

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to try..."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know the location, but..."

"You're not going alone," she said firmly, "Let me or Regina, Emma or Charming come with you, okay?"

She was right. I didn't know what I would be up against.

"Here," she said, "come to the diner around twelve. My shift ends then. Rally anyone who would be willing to help."

I nodded.

"Good,' she said, "I'll see you at twelve... prepare yourself."

I nodded again, and watched as she left, but not before I hugged her goodbye.

After Ruby left, I gathered any extra belongings and headed out. I wanted so badly to go off now, but I knew I couldn't. They trusted me and I couldn't betray that again.

I went to Emma's house after I had asked Regina. She was hesitant, but agreed.

I knocked on the apartment door, and Henry answered it.

"Oh... hi Henry," I said.

"Hey," he said, "Oh yeah, we were going out."

I rubbed my head and realized that he never declined my offer. I was thrilled! "Um.. yeah, I was going to show you around Storybrooke."

He nodded. It was a start, "Do you want to come in?"

I nodded and he moved aside so I could come through. Emma came out then.

"Hey, Mina," she said, "so I hear that you're going to show Henry around town?"

"Yup," I nodded, "But... I have to tell you something."

She looked back at Henry, then to me. She nodded for me to come into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What are you doing today?"

"Tracking down the witch, what else?" she smiled, but her gaze wavered from me to the open doorway.

Henry was trying to eavesdrop.

"Listen," I said, "I want to find her as much as you do... she might have Peter. I know you despise him, but I _have _to save him, Emma."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ruby asked me to rally a group. I'm meeting her at Granny's when her shift ends and we'll go from there."

Emma's gaze travelled behind me more often and I glanced back. Henry had suddenly became interested in the magnets on the refrigerator.

"So are you in?' I asked.

"You know I am, kiddo," she said.

"Are we going?" Henry asked suddenly.

I looked back and nodded, "Yup...let's go."

"Have fun, you two," Emma said.

I nodded, gathered my belongings, and followed Henry out.

"I don't see why my mom wanted to come here," Henry said as we walked down the stairs to the sidewalk, "there's nothing interesting here."

"What!" I exclaimed, "well, you're wrong... there's so much to do here!"

We rounded the corner where the ice cream parlour was, and I bought Henry a chocolate cone, and for me, strawberry! As we ate our cones, I showed Henry as many places as I could think of. We passed by Geppetto's store, and looked at his carvings and puppets.

When we had left, Henry smirked, "That's... ironic."

"What is?"

"It's called 'Stroybrooke'. It's like everything is from a fairytale."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, licking my ice cream.

"Nah... just different." He said.

"You have no idea," I said cryptically as we went into the library. I wondered how Belle was holding up. Another person was there, and told us that Belle was in the pawn shop.

So we went there next.

"Belle," I said as we entered.

"Mina!" she smiled sadly, "How are you? I haven't seen you since..."

She stopped and I looked down. Belle and I had so much in common. We loved books. We fell in love with the so called 'villains'. We both lost our loves.

I thought she would have hated me after everything, but her heart, unlike Rumple's was different. She always gave others chances. She was gentle and she knew how I felt. If anything, she actually blamed herself a bit that she couldn't stop him.

But it wasn't her fault.

"We're going to find them," I said quietly to her, "they're alive, Belle... I've seen it."

Her eyes widened as I said that, "you...you're not joking?"

"No... I'm rallying people to help me find them."

Her eyes filled with hope, "Be careful then, Mina... and watch out for the witch. Tell me everything when you get back, alright?".

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sure smile, "I will...hang in there, ok?"

She nodded, then we took our leave.

"Why are you rallying people?" Henry asked as we walked down the street towards the diner.

"Oh... well... it's complicated, Henry..."

He looked annoyed. "Why won't anyone tell me anything? You're just like my mom... She used to tell me everything in New York, but ever since she came here, she hasn't told me _anything_... I don't even know why we're here!"

"Henry..."

"I... just don't understand," he said sadly.

I looked down. I could tell him, but he would never believe me.

But I could tell him the truth by twisting it a bit... it wouldn't technically be a lie...

"Henry... my boyfriend was kidnapped, and your mother used to be a bail bondswoman, am I correct?"

"She still is."

"She was assigned a task here in Storybrooke as a bounty hunter. Sno..._Mary Margaret_ contacted her for help and that's her task... someone's been terrorizing Stroybrooke and he or she may have been the one who kidnapped my boyfriend."

"So... you do have a boyfriend," Henry said.

I watched him to see his expression. He still looked annoyed, and I wondered if he had heard anything I had said before that.

"I get it," he said, "but what I don't understand is... why_ my_ mom? How come she never told me about this place?"

_She did, _I wanted to say, _In fact, you were born here, and we were best friends and I would give anything to have you back..._

"I... don't know, Henry," I said instead, "but I do know that she was the best."

He nodded, but still looked annoyed. We continued on in silence and I honestly wished that I had told him everything... but I knew it would have scared him away. I didn't need another conflict on my shoulders.

We made it to Granny's and Ruby greeted us.

"I'll go put away my apron and change," she said as we sat in one of the booths.

Henry took out his game and began to play it, signalling that he didn't want to be disturbed and I knew he was still annoyed. Heck, I probably made him mad at the world.

"Mina?"

I looked up to see Snow. She was beaming as she looked down at me and Henry, and a woman stood next to her. She had red hair and was dressed formally, almost like a Victorian nanny...or Mary Poppins.

"Mina, Henry... I would like to introduce you to my new midwife, Zelena."

I smiled as I met her gaze. She was pretty, and she looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. "It's nice to meet you," I said as I reached to shake her hand.

She smiled back, and I suddenly felt strange... almost dizzy. I shook my head and she spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear." She said, holding out her hand.

She had an English accent that made her voice sound sugary sweet. It seemed familiar, but the thought died as I suddenly forgot what I wanted to say.

What did I want to say?

I smiled as I touched her hand.

And I felt a zap.

"Mary has told me about both of you," she said, "and I'm very interested in learning more about you as I'm here."

I tried to keep smiling, even though I felt a strange feeling in my gut. What was that? My senses were telling me so many things that I couldn't understand. The hairs on the back of my neck were rising, but I didn't know why. Was it suddenly chilly in here?

"Mina, can I take Henry away for a minute?" Snow asked.

"Um... sure... Bye, Henry," I said.

He nodded and I felt a pang of sadness.

"So I've heard you've been to Oz?"

I looked up and saw that Zelena was sitting across from me now.

"Um...yeah. Mary Margaret told you that?"

"Of course! She didn't tell me everything, but she mentioned Oz, and I was highly intrigued."

I nodded, but there was something strange about her...

"Weren't you afraid?" she continued, "I mean, didn't you see the Wicked Witch?"

My head shot up, "No...she wasn't there."

Zelena breathed a sigh of relief, "well, you are lucky then. I've heard stories about her... quite a frightening soul."

"Indeed," I said, then smiled, trying to ignore that feeling in my gut, but also trying to watch my distance. I didn't trust this newcomer. She seemed friendly, and Snow seemed to trust her, but I couldn't bite down that feeling that I was missing something.

"So," I began, looking occasionally to the back room to see if Ruby would return, "you're a midwife?"

"Yes," she beamed, "I love children. They're so... innocent and helpless. Sometimes I wish I had my own."

"I'm sorry," I said, "So... no boyfriend then?"

"I do have someone," she said, her eyes shining, "but I'm afraid he needs a bit of persuasion... I just wish he knew how I felt."

"Well, I do hope everything works out for you... maybe he'll surprise you." I said.

"Do you really think so?"

I nodded, just as Ruby came over.

"Okay, all set?" she asked as she adjusted her brown jacket.

"Yes... it was nice meeting you, Zelena," I said, getting out of the booth.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to tell her. This was a meeting only a few of us knew, and I didn't want to blab it to the world... that was Leroy's job. "I just got back to Storybrooke, and I want to spend some more time with my sister."

Zelena nodded, just as Emma came up to us.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and turned to Zelena, "And Emma's giving us a ride! Let's go!"

I quickly got out of there and Ruby and Emma had no choice but to follow.

"Is everything alright, Mina?" Ruby asked once we got into Emma's car.

"Fine," I said, "But I don't trust Zelena... that girl I was speaking to."

"Now that you mention it, I don't either," Emma said as she got into the driver's seat. 'She... got here the same time Henry and I did as well. We never noticed her before."

"You're right," Ruby said, frowning. "It is rather strange... her showing up like that when everything is happening..."

I hesitated, and went over the memory of seeing Peter chained in that cellar. As I tried to remember what the figure who was speaking to Rumple and Peter sounded like, I realized that I couldn't remember what she had sounded like.

The gut feeling was back and it felt like fear. My powers felt like they were trying to tell me things I couldn't understand.

_Maybe she was the Wicked Witch..._

I shivered as I realized that I could have been speaking to the person we were searching for. She did something to me back there... I know it.

Like stole the memory of the woman's voice that I had heard... the woman who was keeping Peter.

But I didn't know for sure... it could have just been fear.

Emma had a smooth drive back to the apartment to gather Charming and Regina.

"So how does Henry feel about this?" Ruby asked then.

"Emma sighed, "It's complicated... I know he's angry at me, but what can I do?"

She paused before she put her key in the lock.

"I also asked Hook to watch him while we did this."

"And how is our pirate friend?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't seen him yet.

"He's fine," Emma said.

I looked to Ruby, who was grinning. She also shipped them together.

We met Regina and Charming on the stairs and we spoke tactics.

"So how are we going to do this?" Emma asked.

"We have to search for the house that Mina told us about," Regina said, staring at me, "and you, my dear, are going to lead us there."

"Right," I nodded, then hesitated. _How _was the big question.

"C'mon, Mina... what would I do?" Regina pressed as she noticed my hesitation.

"I have Peter's heart... maybe it can lead us to him?" I asked.

"Go on," she pressed.

"A tracking spell," I said, "just like what you did to the map when we were trying to find Henry."

Regina smiled. I had passed that test.

"Okay then," I said, closing my eyes, "let's do this."

There was complete silence as I summoned the tracking spell from the depths of my mind. I realized that my mind was a library; every time I wanted to use a spell, I searched for it and found it with ease. It was never like that before, but I guess it was the perks of improving them. Plus, it was much better than always opening up the grimoire for help.

When I was done saying the spell, I felt a gasp and I realized that it had worked. _Please, _I thought as I focused my energy into it,_ show me the way._

I opened my eyes and looked at it. The heart was glowing as usual, but I felt a gentle pull now. It was leading me to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The heart led us through the woods, until I couldn't determine where we were. I had never been to this part of Storybrooke, nor knew that it had existed.

"A house in the middle of nowhere," Charming said, "I don't know what to say about that."

"It's... kinda creepy," Ruby said, "I mean, our cottage is in the woods... but this..."

It was creepy. It was old, and it was in the middle of the field. It looked like it was in need of some repairs, but it also looked like something out of _Texas Chainsaw._

I swallowed my fear and let the heart lead me. With every step, I felt closer to Peter.

Then I was running, ignoring Emma and Ruby's calls.

The heart led me to a door that led to either the basement or cellar of the house. It was locked with a rusted padlock.

"Allow me," Regina said as joined me at the door. She sent some power into it, and it broke easily.

So close now.

"Hmm..." Regina said, "that was too easy..."

"Maybe she thought we wouldn't have come... or have found the place," I said, hoping that to be true.

I opened the doors but felt Regina's hand on my shoulder. "Be careful Mina... it could be a trap."

I nodded, then lowered myself into the room.

It was dark save for the light streaming in from the opening that we had caused.

"Mina?" Ruby asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, "so far so good." I looked around, my heart thumping very loudly as it matched Peter's heart... It was so loud now.

"Peter?" I asked, peering through the darkness.

"Mina."

Then I saw it... even in the darkness, his green, magnetic eyes were visible. He rattled his chains and I rushed over to his voice. I couldn't see anymore, but I could see his eyes.

I summoned a small flame to light the darkness and I saw him then, chained to the wall, hurt but not yet broken.

"Peter," I breathed as I rushed to his side and locked him in a deep kiss. There was no hesitation when he kissed me back. All my emotions of sadness and pain disappeared as I felt his hunger through it. He was here. He was okay.

"Hey princess," he murmured when I drew away. With a smile, his eyes met mine.

The tears that I held back for so long escaped me and he kissed me then as I held his face, brushing back his hair. "I'm so sorry," I cried, "If only I had known sooner..."

He shushed me gently, "My love, how could you have known when it was kept from you? I'm alright, Mina... I'm fine."

"Peter...who's done this to you?" I asked as my sorrow turned to anger, "when I find her I swear I'll..."

"No, Mina," he said, his tone stern, almost fearful. "she wants to hurt you... please don't do anything..." he breathed and winced in pain.

I shook my head, "I'm getting you out of here." I looked at the binds that held him and pictured them gone. Luckily, they weren't tainted by a spell or magic, and they disappeared. I helped him as he lost his balance and almost hit the ground.

"Peter, put your arm around me. I'm getting you out, right now."

"Mina... if she finds that I'm gone..."

"What could she possibly want with you?" I asked, "she can't have you... you're mine."

I didn't care how that sounded... even if I sounded like him. His weakened arms wrapped around me and I embraced him. His arms were around me again.

"I can't leave you knowing that she'll torture you over and over again." I said. "I won't."

"Mina!" It was Ruby and she was frantic, "You have to get out, now!"

"What?" I asked, horrified as she lowered herself into the room and shut the door. "Zelena's coming...This is her house!"

"Where are the others?"

"There was a change of plans... Regina's locking us in here and we're going to disappear... back to the woods with your spell. They're hiding now. I smelled her from a distance. We have to make it look like we were never here." She said quickly.

"No... I can't leave him!" I said.

Peter smiled sadly.

Ruby went to the far side of the room.

"I can't leave you," I cried.

"You're not leaving me, Mina," he said gently, making my heart break even more, "I'm always with you."

I couldn't accept this. I had just found him and now I was losing him again.

"Mina, go... she'll destroy you both if she finds you here... go!" he said.

I nodded sadly as his voice grew more desperate.

"I love you," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you," I said, "and I will never stop fighting to get you back. I promised!"

"I know you won't," he said.

"Mina," Ruby said gently.

I nodded, "I'm coming Ruby."

We heard the lock rattling from above and I swallowed my anger. I was no longer scared of her. I was angry.

"Hold onto me," I said to Ruby. She nodded and I whispered the spell to get us out of there.

When I opened my eyes, we were near Emma's car.

"I'm so sorry, Mina!" Ruby said sadly, "My god, I'm so sorry."

After we had managed to escape Zelena, we texted the rest and told them where we were. Charming, Regina, and Emma met us at the car soon after.

"Rumple wasn't there, but she's definitely keeping him prisoner... look what we found," Emma said as Charming pulled out a strand of gold.

"Where do you think she's hiding him?" I asked.

"Heaven knows," Emma shrugged, "Did you find Pan?"

I nodded sadly, trying to be strong. "He's alive, but Zelena is keeping him locked down there. Emma... you should have seen him," I said as I felt my tears building again, "I wish I could have saved him!"

"Oh Mina," Emma said as Ruby enveloped me in a hug, "We'll help... remember, you're not alone."

"I still can't believe that _I'm_ helping him," Regina suddenly said, "I mean, after everything he's done?"

Yes, well we're not too thrilled about what you and Rumple have done to _us_ in the past," Charming said, stepping next to Emma.

"Are you forgetting that Pan tried to kill us as well as my son?" Regina asked angrily.

"I remember," I said, my voice cracking. They turned their attention to me then, "you're also forgetting that I had to live with the guilt of loving both Henry and Peter. I couldn't win. I knew that if I chose one, I would lose the other. If I chose Peter, Henry would have died had we not fallen in love. If I chose Henry, I would have lost Peter. But I chose both of them, and I ended up losing both!"

Regina stayed silent as I spoke.

"I fell in love with the villain while trying to save Henry," I continued, "and Rumple took him from me. And the curse took Henry away. He's forgotten everything we had."

I smiled bitterly, "I had it all planned out... I knew you didn't trust him, but he's different now... he just wanted his curse to be broken, his heart back and me. I was going to Oz with him, to find out about my past, then when I found my answers, we were going to go back to Neverland... and we would finally have our 'happily ever after'... whatever that would be."

They remained silent as I told them the full truth. Ruby knew it's what I wanted, so this wasn't news to her.

"You don't have to help us if you don't want to, Regina... but I would like you to because _I_ need you." I finished, sending her a pleading glance.

Her look softened and she nodded then as her eyes met the ground.

"Okay," she said, "but I'm not doing it for him... I'm doing it for you."

I smiled softly and nodded, then turned back to Emma and Charming, "Did you see her? Zelena?"

"We didn't," Charming said, "But Ruby smelled her."

"Her scent... I smelled it in the diner, and it was strange. I smelled anger, magic, danger and pain... I have never smelled anything like it before, and I knew it was her." Ruby said.

"But Rumple's cell was empty," Charming finished.

"She must be controlling Gold because she obviously has the dagger." Regina said.

I nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a strange cry not too far off in the distance. It was eerie and I had never heard anything like it.

"Flying monkeys," Ruby said, sniffing the air, "the scent is so easy to recognize."

"Let's get out of here," Emma said, "before they attack us."

She suddenly shivered as if she was remembering a bad memory. I wondered if she had a run in with one of the winged primates...

I had honestly never seen one, and I never wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, when Ruby and I walked home, I noticed that she seemed distant.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, touching her elbow.

She nodded, "I'm fine... it's just..."

I watched her intently as she pieced the words together, "I'm just remembering what you said back there... when you said that you and Pan would go off to Neverland."

"Oh," I said, waiting for her to tell me otherwise.

"Mina, you're growing up so fast," she sighed, "so it's impossible for me to see you leaving here for good."

"Well... I did leave once," I said.

"But you came back," she retorted.

I shook my head, "Ruby... I won't ever go away for good...I'll always come back, even if it's for a day."

She nodded sadly, "I know you will... I guess everybody goes through this. With some parents, it's college."

I nodded.

"But with you... well, it's like he's... marrying you and taking you away."

I looked down. I suddenly felt warm, but I spoke up. "We... haven't exactly thought about that. And he's not taking me away, I'm going willingly."

Ruby said nothing for a while and I thought about it. Would Peter ask me to marry him? The thought seemed silly as I was only seventeen, almost eighteen.

But... the thought of being his wife made a blush come to my cheeks and a slight smile come to my lips.

I shook my head as if coming out of a day dream. I wouldn't mind it if he did ask me or not. He knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. I would be okay just knowing that we were together.

But first I had to save him.

Ruby suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing a strange chill in the air.

She sniffed the air and growled.

"R...ruby?" I asked.

"Get behind me, Mina," she said, her voice growly and different. I looked up then to see a horrible creature descending from the trees. As it drew closer to us, I could see it's ugly yellow eyes and brown fur protruding from its gangly body. Then, enormous bat-like wings appeared from behind it and it screeched a horrible, deafening noise and it descended on us.

"Flying monkeys!" I called out as I ducked and it flew over my head.

"Mina..._get behind me."_Ruby growled, her eyes changing colour.

Uh oh.

I did as I was told, just as she got down on all fours. She growled again as her body changed shape, turning from girl to wolf.

Two more monkeys came out of the trees and headed towards us. Using magic, and I summoned the daggers that I had taken with me to Neverland. This time, instead of silver blades, the blades were tainted with fire. I looked up as the first monkey and waited for his attack.

The monkey gave a horrible cry and tried to pick me off the ground. I sliced its leg with my dagger and he howled out in pain. Another tried to attack but Ruby was fast, biting down on its wing and throwing it aside.

Ruby and I stood back to...tail, and we waited for more attacks. Four more monkeys flew into the scene and reared back, watching us with evil yellow eyes.

Then, we heard a sugary sweet chuckle. I hunched down in attack stance as Ruby growled angrily at the figure coming our way.

Zelena.

Now, instead of her Mary Poppins clothes, she was wearing a long black and green velvet dress, complete with Victorian boots and a witch's hat. With her was another monkey, only this one seemed different from the rest. He was grey skinned with a blue face and wore a red coat. Maybe her henchman, I thought.

I found myself growling at her as well.

"Now, now... no need to fuss," she said with a smile, "Miss Mina... and her pet...wolf? Quite interesting."

Ruby growled and was about to pounce.

"Call her off. If she attacks I won't hesitate to kill her." She said.

"Ruby's not my pet, she's my sister... and she can rip your head clean off," I spat, "now, if your friends here make any move, I won't hesitate to act."

Zelena smiled, "And I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well, you thought wrong. Why do you have Rumplestiltskin and Peter?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Zelena said, "but right now, I'm here for something special of yours."

"And that is?"

"Something you hold quite dear to your heart," she said, "or should I say... _his _heart."

I growled again, "You are _never_ getting your hands on his heart."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," I retorted.

Ruby growled and held her at bay.

"No Ruby...it's between me and her."

"Is it? You know, Mina, we could have just talked this over, but I see you have to do things the hard way," Zelena said, creating a fireball.

"Not the hard way... I prefer the_ fun_ way," I smiled as I jumped into battle.

She tried to hold me at bay as I tried to slice her. I was angry. She lied to me, and was a threat to my home. She stole the boy that I loved and tortured him.

She was going to pay.

"You're just like him," Zelena smiled as she tried to send a fireball my way.

I blocked it with my power, absorbing it into my blades. "Like who?" I asked as I used my telekinesis to send burning hot stones her way.

She laughed as she froze them in midair, "_Peter Pan."_

"He's my boyfriend, so yes, I am catching on like him," I said as I dodged another one of her attacks.

"Maybe so," she said with a smile, "but you'll _never_ have him back."

I growled, my powers getting stronger. Zelena laughed as she continued to fight me, summoning lightening and fire.

"Ruby, get out of here!" I screamed. She was trying to keep some monkeys at bay, but when she heard me, she growled as if she was arguing.

"Go, now!" I said, but Zelena used that moment to fire her power at me. I reared back, just as she used her power to send me flying backwards. I landed hard on my back, and Ruby was also thrown as well.

"Ruby!" I screamed, trying to get to her, but suddenly suffered a dizzy spell.

Zelena came over to where I lay and bent over me. "You've got courage... and brains, and a heart. I should just tear you apart right here, right now."

"So do it!" I screamed, "what the hell are you waiting for?"

She chuckled, "well, where is the fun in that?" she grinned then reached down and took out the box that held Peter's heart.

I tried to move but realized that she bound me to the ground using a spell. I couldn't move at all.

"Besides," she continues, "why should I end your suffering when I could just make it more worse than it already is?"

"No!" I screamed as she took out the heart.

"Just listen to that heartbeat," she crooned as she got up, ignoring my protests,"so strong...so..._powerful."_

She turned back to me then and smiled, "Take care of yourself, Tamina. I do have a feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see each other."

I cursed at her, using words that would have gotten me punished and confined to the corner of the classroom with a towel over my head. I didn't care. I could feel the spell on me disappearing now.

"Temper, temper," she teased, "does Peter know about your attitude?"

"_Shut. Up_," I screamed as I finally got off the ground, anger coursing through my veins. It only got worse when she rose from the ground, with a broom in her hands and laughed in triumph.

"Ta-ta, Tamina, dear," she cackled before she flew away. I watched helplessly, throwing power her way, but it was no use. She was way too strong.

I watched as the monkeys followed her in a chorus of horrible screeching. One monkey, however, studied me before he took off after the rest. It was the different monkey who stood beside Zelena just before our fight. I glared at him, expecting him to attack me, but he didn't. Then, his eyes lit up with recognition and moved towards me, but as if called by an unnatural force, looked back to the sky and followed the others. He glanced back occasionally.

I wondered what his story was.

I suddenly remembered Ruby and ran over to my sister. "Ruby?" I asked as I bent down to my sister. She was still in her wolf form, and was awake, but there was a wound on her arm.

"I'll fix this," I said soothingly as I placed my hands gently on her wound. She nuzzled against me and whimpered as I sent some healing power into her arm. Then it was over, and I removed my hands. There was only a pink stain now.

Ruby then began to transform into her human form.

"Thanks, sis," she said as she checked her arm, then looked back to the sky in the direction where Zelena had gone, "Man," she said, shaking her head, "she was a ...witch..."

"Tell me about it," I said, then shook my head sadly, "Ruby... she has Peter's heart." I looked down, trying to hide my frustration and defeat, "She's going to destroy it..."

"No, she can't."

"What?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Don't you remember, Mina?" she asked, "it's a very strong heart..._ you_ made it stronger, remember? It's immortal, so Zelena cannot crush it. That's the only thing she can't destroy... the love you have for one another. She can interfere, but she cannot destroy it."

"How can I get it back?"

"We have to tell the others what happened this night... We have to warn them," she said, helping me up. "C'mon... let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We had rushed to Granny's before the diner closed, and she was angry. Not at us, but that we had been attacked. She was however, relieved that we were alright.

"To make sure this doesn't happen again, we are going to be staying in one of the rooms upstairs," she said. The diner was also a bed and breakfast. Some guests were staying upstairs, however Granny always kept spare rooms available. Ruby and Granny lived upstairs before I came along, then they decided to get a bigger place after. Sometimes Ruby and I had sleepovers here, but Granny was always skeptic... no one really knew who was visiting Storybrooke, and she didn't want us getting hurt or robbed by an unsuspecting criminal.

Using my magic, I moved my important things into the spare room as well as some belongings from Ruby and Granny. The only thing missing was the heart.

I sunk onto the small bed and put my head in my hands. How could I have let that happen? I had failed him again. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by Ruby's voice.

"Mina?" Ruby asked, poking her head through the doorway, "Everyone's here."

I nodded, but noticed that she looked pale. "Are you alright?" I asked as we took the stairway down to the diner.

"I'm fine," Ruby said, "but... Emma..."

I studied her as she cleared her throat and began again. She looked at me sadly and put her hand on my shoulder, "Mina...Neal is dead."

"What?" I asked, "But...how? What happened? I didn't even know..."

"It's a very long story, but apparently Zelena killed him."

"Oh no," I said, covering my mouth. How could she? "Is Emma alright?"

"She's surviving... the funeral is later today."

I found myself tearing up then, "poor Emma... Henry...oh my gosh, does he even know?"

Ruby shook her head, "in his state, he knows but he doesn't know who his father is, remember?"

"Poor Henry...and I even feel sorry for Rumple," I said. And it was true.

Finally we came to the bottom of the stairs. Emma, Snow, Charming, and even Regina were sitting nearby. Snow had her arm around Emma. Granny was behind the counter and was speaking to Leroy who was happily chomping down a bacon breakfast.

"Good morning," I said to Granny and Leroy quietly.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Granny asked.

"I'm fine...but I needed the rest." I said then turned to Emma. I went over to her and hugged her, not waiting to see her reaction or caring if it was awkward or not."How are you doing?"

"Surviving," she said when I drew away, "Ruby told you?"

I nodded, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

She smiled slightly and pat my dark curls. "I... just wish it didn't end that way."

I felt so angry and frustrated. Zelena took Peter, and destroyed Neal... she was going to pay.

"We heard that Zelena attacked you and Ruby, Mina," Snow said, her eyes wide, "and you fought her?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "um...yeah. I did."

Regina stood up, "And what happened?"

"She won," I said flatly, "my powers were no match for hers."

Regina looked down. If she was disappointed in me, she didn't say... but I didn't think that was the case.

"And...she stole Peter's heart."

Silence. I looked around. All eyes were on me and I didn't know what to say. I sighed, "what do you think she's going to do?"

"Well?" Regina started, "it's a strong heart...but even strong hearts can be controlled."

I stiffened. "What's her deal? Why is she doing this?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors burst open and Zelena stepped inside. We weren't the only ones in the diner. Everyone froze in terror as they witnessed the witch make her entrance.

I glared at her as she came over to us. Ruby growled low and I was sure I was the only one who heard it.

Zelena smirked in our direction but faced Regina. Emma was about attack her but Snow held her back.

"Smart choice," Zelena said, "in fact, it would be wise for everyone to stay out of my way...unless you would like to face the Dark One himself."

Regina smiled coldly as Zelena looked back to her, then to me. 'Why am I doing this, Mina? Well, it's rather simple," she said, turning to Regina, "I'm doing this to get rid of _you_."

Regina chuckled, "get rid of me? You don't even know me and I don't think I've ever had a conflict with you."

"On the contrary," Zelena said, her voice sugary sweet, "we have met before...in fact, I know you better than you think."

Regina crossed her arms and leaned forward. "How?"

Silence. Everyone wanted to know.

Zelena's smile disappeared, "I'm your sister, that's why."

"Impossible!" Regina said, still keeping that cold smile as if she didn't believe it, "My mother would have told me about it..."

"_Our_ mother abandoned me. I'm the first born that she didn't want _and _I'm your sister...half sister, actually."

Regina was speechless as was everyone in the diner.

"And so, sister," Zelena said, "I've come to invite you to a showdown...tonight in the middle of the square in front of the city hall."

"Tempting offer, but I..."

"I'm afraid there is no declining, sister," she said, "if you don't come then the entire town will suffer because of you, and the Dark One will be helping me." She chuckled then glanced at me, "be there...I'm being nice when I say that your lover might be there."

I made no move as she glanced back at Regina then took her leave, making a mess of the diner in the process. Then when she was gone, my heart sped up. Peter. I would see him again. My love...he was coming...and I could save him...

I looked at Regina almost desperately, "what are you going to do?"

She was silent as she looked at the spot where Zelena stood, then turned to me. "I...don't know."

I was afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the rest of the morning I helped Ruby in the diner, sometimes working in the kitchen or keeping Ruby, Granny or some of the frightened customers company. Everyone was nervous, and it was reported that more monkeys were out, terrorizing victims every day. It was no longer safe to be outside alone.

Regina disappeared after the incident that had happened earlier and we were all on our guards. Snow was inside and away from the mess. She was told to keep away from Zelena even though she knew better. What I was wondering was why did she want to help with the baby so much? The thought of the many things Zelena could even do with a child made me uneasy and I promised to keep that baby and Snow safe.

When my shift was over, I sat in one of the booths, studying the grimoire and memorizing more spells until they burned in my mind. I would disempower Zelena and get Peter back. This time, I would win.

I had lost track of the time until I looked up to see Ruby telling me that it was time for the showdown.

"I think you should stay inside," Ruby said.

I shook my head furiously, "If I'm alone, something could also happen. She said Peter would be there, Ruby... maybe I could get the heart back!"

"Mina, she could be lying... Why would she tell you that he would be there... it has to be a trap."

"I'm going," I said, "Peter or not, I have to be there to help."

Ruby sighed and relented, but she didn't look too happy. Everyone had gathered into the square, but they got nervous when Regina never showed up.

We should have all stayed home.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked Charming.

"I don't know."

I looked around. No sign of her at all.

'Well, well," Zelena said as she made her entrance with Rumple in tow.

But there was no sign of Peter.

"I guess you'll believe anything when you're in love," Zelena sneered as she looked at me.

I growled and made a move to strangle her, but Ruby held me back.

"How odd...your mayor has decided to _not_ show up?" Zelena asked with a smile, looking around.

There was a low murmur throughout the crowd.

"Unless...you're hiding her," Zelena hissed, creating a ball of fire.

"If Regina doesn't come," Emma began, stepping into her view, "then fight me."

Zelena looked her over then a somewhat bored expression appeared on her face, "I'm afraid that's out of the question."

Emma made a move to fight, but Zelena easily used her magic to throw her off. She landed on the ground but Hook and Charming were there to help her.

"Anyone else?" Zelena asked.

"Enough, Zelena," Regina said, coming into view.

Zelena smiled once she saw her, "little sister...so nice of you to join us."

"Cut the crap, Zelena." Regina said, showing no emotion, "let's get this over with."

Zelena chuckled. "With pleasure."

And they fought.

I watched them as they did, Zelena and Regina both counter acting and casting spells to one another.

Now was my chance to free Peter.

When I saw that everyone was absorbed in the fight, I went invisible, and inched closer and closer to an alley. Once I was out of sight, I closed my eyes and chanted a transition spell to get me to Zelena's house. I needed this to work.

When I opened my eyes, I was there.

My heart drummed against my chest as I looked at her house. It was really scary at night.

Zelena was a creep.

I shook my head and hunted for the basement door. I had to act fast.

I beamed when I saw the door and once again used magic to break the lock. I lowered myself into the small space and looked around, my only source of light was from the moon above.

"M...Mina?"

"Peter," I said, drawing closer to the form in the darkness. He was chained up again, and I felt even more furious, "Peter, I'm getting you out of here."

"It's...too dangerous."

He was standing, his arms tied to the shackles on the wall. I ignored his protests as I drew closer.

"Mina..."

"I'm getting you out of here," I said firmly, working away at his shackles. He watched me as I did, his eyes still distracting, even in the state he was in.

"Mina, please...forget about me..."

I was on his other hand now and I looked at him, my expression hard. "Do you seriously mean that?"

He was silent and I continued on, "Peter... I could _never_ forget about you. I'm getting us out of here whether you like it or not."

He looked weak, drained as he stared at me, but I continued working on the last shackle. Then, it broke and Peter crumpled to the ground.

"Peter?" I whispered, taking his head in my hands.

He opened his eyes and took my hands, "I'm...free."

"Partially, yes," I said with a slight smile.

He gained a bit of energy then, and looked at me, "Mina," he breathed as he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. There was a hunger in it that I had felt so long ago and my hands went around his neck as his closed around my hips.

Then we heard a chuckle.

We pulled away and glanced at the opening.

Zelena had returned.

"I should have known your will was a stubborn one," she said.

Even in his state, Peter moved in front of me, shielding me from her. My heart swelled a little more.

Zelena smiled as she studied us, "how sweet...the lovers reunited."

"You won't hurt her." Peter said, glaring at the witch.

"But Peter_ darling_...don't you know me at all?" she laughed then looked back at us, "looks like I've gained a new prisoner. Welcome to the _family_, Tamina."

She laughed again, this time a hard, terrible cackle, and sent a zap of magic at me. I winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Tamina!" Peter said, bending down to me. I groaned and felt his arms pulling me to meet him, "are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," I said, frowning as I opened my eyes. I felt strange...weak and very different. I turned to the witch. "W...what did you do to me?"

"Simple, dear... if you want to be part of this family, you have to make some sacrifices. So, I took your powers."

"You...what?" I asked in horror as I tried to conjure a spell. Nothing. I felt so empty.

"I took them. Think of it as a trade. You get your true love in exchange for your powers."

I looked at her mutely. She stole my powers... this couldn't be true...

"Now you can be with him forever," she taunted with an evil smile.

"So...you're just going to keep us here locked up forever?" I asked angrily.

"Goodness, no!" she said, feigning sympathy, "I'll have need of you yet, Tamina. Until then, you can have all the fun you want with him." She laughed as she locked the door.

I screamed and pulled at it. It was shut tight, and I couldn't see anything. There were a few holes from the cracks in the walls shining through, but not enough to light the whole room.

Peter wrapped his arms around me and I turned to him. "I failed you again."

"You tried," he said with a slight smile. There was a light from a hole right near us and I could make out his eyes and a bit of his face. I saw his lips and I sighed, "I was supposed to succeed... I was supposed to save you, get your heart and defeat Zelena...now we're trapped here."

"It's better than being trapped alone," he said softly, trapping me in his embrace again.

I looked at him then. By now, my eyes adjusted and I could see more of him. I touched his face, then let my hand travel to his messy hair, "I've missed you so much."

"I did as well," he said, putting his forehead to mine, "and you didn't fail me. You did try. You did something."

I glanced down, still not sure, "How do you feel?"

He breathed against me, "There have been worse days. After I was brought back, my powers had also been drained... the only way to get them back is with the heart... but I'm still alive."

I let him pull me to the wall, "yes... you are alive," I breathed.

He smiled, then went for my mouth again.

"Peter," I said before he could kiss me again. "Peter... you'd still love me... even without my powers?"

He gave me a confused look, then smiled and put his forehead to mine, "of course I would. You're still Tamina..._my Mina_."

"You wouldn't think I'm too boring?"

For the first time in forever, he laughed and it was music to me, "how could I ever think that?"

I shrugged, but he kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug. I snuggled against him and knew he loved me. I was just afraid.

"How long do you think she'll keep us here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Who knows for sure? I've been here for a year."

"I'm sorry..."

He pressed his lips to mine, silencing me from apologizing. He smiled when he drew away. "So," he began, "what have I missed?"

I told him what happened. When I went to Oz and discovered who my parents had been. How I had came back to find that there was another curse and everyone had been sent back to the Enchanted Forest while Emma and Henry went back to New York. I told him how Zelena's wrath was getting worse and how she had attacked Ruby and I in the woods.

He was not happy about that.

"When we're free...remind me to destroy her myself," he said, his voice cold and deadly.

My heart fluttered. That was my Peter. I knew it was wrong to want to destroy someone, but let's face it. We all wanted to destroy Zelena...even I wanted to destroy Zelena.

I touched his hand. It was so warm I was afraid he was burning up. He did that when he got angry, and he cooled down abit when my hand touched his.

"I'm fine," I said, "but that's when she stole the heart. And she went to fight Regina... oh dear, I hope Regina's alright!"

Peter was silent. I knew he didn't really care too much for anyone in Storybrooke. He still saw them as enemies.

"Peter."

He turned to me.

"Have you... has Rumple spoken to you at all?"

Peter's face was set in stone, "no," he said, "he doesn't come down here. Zelena's controlling him with the dagger... and now she's going to try and do the same to me."

"She could try," I cried, "but she's not separating us again. Not this time...and Rumple won't tear us apart either. I hate them for what they did."

Peter listened as I vented on.

"If it wasn't for him, we would have been living out life together..."

"I love you." He said suddenly.

I looked at him then, surprised but recovered, "I know you do... and I love you so much, Peter..."

"Tamina," he said, "If we don't get out... or if something happens to me..."

"Nothing will happen, Peter," I said, "I don't know what Zelena has in store for us, but I promise that we'll get through with it."

"I know we will," he said, his tone almost urgent, "but...I can't live without you...not this time."

I stayed silent. My heart was pounding and I didn't like where this was going.

"Tamina, I don't know what the future has in store for us, and I finally have you in my life again after so long... Everyday..._everyday_ I felt like dying without your light to guide me."

I continued to stare and listen, even as he took my hand.

"I want you to be mine forever."

I bit my lip as he continued.

"Mina, I want you to be my wife."

I was speechless. He said it. He proposed to me.

"I know you think it's strange, but if something does happen to me... I want to know that you were always mine, and I left knowing that."

"Oh Peter," I breathed as I hugged him. I didn't know what to say. I was young, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. What would Granny and Ruby think? They knew it's what I wanted... but to elope?

I knew it wasn't then life they wanted for me, but It was the life I wanted... and I wanted to live my life with Peter forever.

"Yes," I breathed, "yes, Peter, I'll be yours forever."

He gathered me in his arms then, and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a celebration. It wasn't a ceremony in a church or a garden or the forest. There were no family and friends. It was just us, but I would have given anything just to be near him again, and to hear his voice, and to feel his body next to mine.

It was happening now.

That night I had slept next to him, my head resting on his shoulder. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I did wake up to a few cracks of the morning peeking through the basement. Peter was still sleeping and I moved over to him. He was truly an angel, and he looked so peaceful. I wanted to touch his face, and I did. He didn't stir, just moaned lightly as the feeling. I squinted slightly as I looked through the light. For the first time, I could see him clearly. I could see the bruises on his face and the bags under his eyes. His neck held a few scars and his clothes were torn as well.

Fury built inside me. This is what Zelena had done to him.

It was almost as if she sensed my hatred. The cellar door opened and her cruel face came into view.

The noise awoke Peter who glanced around, searching for me. When his eyes landed on me, he relaxed a bit then his eyes landed on the witch.

Then as if realizing how bright it seemed from the cracks, he moved slightly into the shadows.

I watched him, confused as Zelena chuckled.

"It looks like I'll be in need of you now, Tamina," Zelena said.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself being pulled towards the witch, just as Peter screamed in agony. She was pulling me forward, but using her power to keep him back and was hurting him in the process.

"Peter!" I cried, trying to fight it, but I also screamed in pain. You couldn't fight it. Fighting her power felt like battling a thousand knives.

"M...Mina..." he called back, fighting the pain that Zelena caused on him.

"Stop this!" I said, "can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Why should I?" Zelena asked, "besides... I'm doing you a favour, Tamina... I'm letting you see your true love in his _true form."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"This is your_ Peter Pan_, Tamina. This is who you love... this pathetic, small boy who is ashamed of himself."

I looked back at Peter and wished I could stop his pain...and stop her.

"That's what he's like without magic," Zelena hissed, "so...delicate. Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do!" I screamed, "He's mine. I would love him with or without magic."

Peter met my eyes and in an instant he stopped fighting and sunk to the ground.

I tried to reach for him, tears streaming down my face. I was afraid he had given up then and there. That the pain was too much and he was gone. Zelena pulled me out of the cellar then, and I screamed.

"No!" I cried as she locked the door.

My fears were gone when I heard Peter's moans from below.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, tears burning my eyes again.

"Why, I'm just showing you who you're in love with. He's weak. As Peter Pan, he depended on magic to survive. And without it... he's what you just saw there."

"Because you tortured him," I cried, letting my tears fall. "It's your fault he's like that."

Zelena's smile disappeared and she grabbed me by my hair. I screamed out in pain and I heard muffles below. Peter heard me.

"No," she sneered, dragging me through the house's open door. "It's yours."

We came to a cell, hidden in another part of the house. I winced when she threw me in it. Weakened, I hit the ground and listened to the cell door close.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "I understand that you're Regina's sister, but what the hell does that have to do with me or Peter?"

Zelena smirked as she watched me from the outside of the cage, "Peter has nothing to do with it... he's just a piece in my game."

I cringed as I got up, hating the fact that she sounded like Peter when she said that. But that was quite some time ago, and he was different. Everything was different now.

"I knew that if I captured him, it would be the perfect bait to lure you here,' she said, then bent towards the cage, "it's you I'm after, darling."

I grew frightened then. Why did she want me?

I heard a noise to my left and saw that I was not alone. Rumplestiltskin sat spinning gold on his wheel, with a distant but wild look in his eyes. He didn't seem to know that he had company. Maybe he did but just didn't care.

"But...why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice firm, "what the hell did I ever do to you?"

Zelena chuckled then tapped her chin, "you... you really don't know, do you?"

I glared at her, my brows raised in confusion, waiting for her to tell me.

"I knew your mother," she said with a frown, "I knew her well."

"Y...you what?"

Zelena made a chair appear behind her and she sat, crossing her legs as she watched me with an amused smile. A noise came from the top of the stairs and that strange monkey who studied me after the attack appeared. He was holding a silver tray with some teacups and a teapot.

"You're late," Zelena snapped, not glancing back.

"I'm sorry...mistress," he said as his eyes landed on me. His expression turned from surprise, then to pain. He averted his eyes then and took his place next to where Rumple was.

"I guess you could say we were sisters," Zelena continued, forcing my eyes away from the monkey and back to her.

I froze in terror.

"But not by birth," she said, "thank goodness I wasn't related to that heartless...witch."

I held the bars angrily, "tell me."

"If I must," Zelena sighed, "I do have time."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the extra long delay. I'm down to finals in school so I was busy with that, but I'm finally updating today! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Regina truly is my half sister, but I was the first born. Our mother left me for dead and I was adopted by a simple man who had two daughters and one son. The eldest daughter had green skin...and she was your mother.'

'But no one really liked her...after all she was different and well..._green_, but we all shared something in common with every girl at the university...we all loved the same man.'

'At first, he dated Glinda...the backstabbing goody two shoes. They were both popular and _'meant'_ for each other...then your mother left the university because she became 'Wicked.' No one like her. She didn't belong there anyway."

Zelena brought her face closer to the bars, "she didn't belong anywhere."

I wanted to punch her lights out so badly.

"So, she left, and Fiyero stayed. I grew...attached to him and we became friends even though Glinda took him from me. I was there when he needed someone to talk to.'

'Then, your mother came back. She was a full witch, learned everything on her own...and Fiyero loved her."

I watched Zelena, who seemed to be caught in the memory. Even Rumple stopped his spinning to hear the story.

"He loved her from the moment he saw her," she said bitterly, "that quiet, green faced witch... He saved her and forgot all about me... the one who was more beautiful, and was always there for him!"

She looked back at me and I grew afraid. There was so much hatred in her eyes.

"After that, I worked on my magic. Fiyero and Elphaba left, the government was changed, and everyone had thought that they were dead...but were we wrong...they were living peacefully in secret. So, I became a powerful witch, under Rumplestiltskin's watchful gaze, I became better. I still loved Fiyero, but also hated him and his wife. They had to pay."

She smiled a terrible smile as she got up from the chair, "I sought them out. I became green and sent a storm to them. Fiyero sent Elphaba... and their _newborn baby_ away, knowing that he could not escape. After they left I went to Fiyero and gave him another chance."

Zelena shook her head and watched me. "But he said he would never be with me... not after how I had treated _her._ He said we were friends, but that was all we would ever be...so I killed him."

I was shaking, but she wasn't finished.

"And it felt so good, Tamina. Your mother wasn't hard to find, and she put up a good fight in the end...but, of course, it was not enough to destroy me."

"You..._monster!_" I screamed, trying to reach her from the bars.

Zelena chuckled and got up, "So ends the tragic tale of Tamina Lucas's parents... and my tale on how we're distantly related. I guess you can call me _auntie_ Zelena...even though I wish I had hunted you down, but that fool Elphaba placed a protection spell on you and handed you over to that fool, Glinda._"_

She crossed her arms and watched me intently, "do you now see why I'm fighting you, Tamina? You're the object of it all."

"No," I said angrily, "It's not my fault and you know it. You can't force someone to fall in love with you. It just...happens."

Zelena was silent and she glanced at Rumple for the longest time. I then realized that it was him who she was in love with now. I looked at the monkey who met my eyes. There was still pain inside of them and I wondered what he knew.

"Zelena," I said, studying her, "I'm sorry."

She turned to me, her expression dead.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sorry that my father did that to you. I'm sorry that you hate me... and I'm sorry that this is what you've become...thinking that killing and torturing others is the only solution."

She smiled then, a sugary smile and went up to the bars, inches away from me.

"So you think apologizing will save you from my wrath?" She chuckled then glared at me, but her voice was different... soft and almost full of longing. "You were supposed to be mine, Tamina... the daughter that Fiyero and I were supposed to have... but I see your mother clearly. Her hair, her eyes... her voice...you are the splitting image of her."

She drew away and smiled, "So... _I'm _sorry that I have to eliminate you."

"I feel sorry for you," I said, "I _felt_ sorry for you."

She scoffed and began to walk away, "Enjoy your time alone. I know what went on down there... I hope you don't mind being away from your precious 'husband'."

I heard something fall and turned to see that Rumple had dropped an object. Zelena disappeared up the stairs, and the monkey followed.

I sank to the ground. So that's how my parents died. Zelena had killed them and she was an aunt by adoption.

This was getting ridiculous how everyone was related in this town.

I looked over to Rumple, who was picking up the object that had fallen. It was a small pocket watch, and he cradled it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

"Rumple?" I asked gently, crawling over to where he knelt.

He flinched when he saw me and held the object at bay.

"It's okay," I said softly. What the hell was I doing? He had tried to hurt me so many times in the past, and I hated him for what he did to Peter. Yet, here we were, both prisoners to that crazy witch.

He opened his palm and I saw that there was a message on the inside of the watch's cover.

_To Papa, from Baelfire_

I looked back to Rumple then lowered my gaze, "I'm sorry about Neal."

He looked up, as if noticing me for the first time, "Mina?'

I nodded.

Rumple seemed to forget the hatred and conflict between us. For once, it was actually peaceful. "He was just there... then he was gone..."

I sat there. He couldn't harm me...well, he probably could choke me to death, but I didn't think he had it in him.

"Is it true?" he asked then, his tone almost disgusted, "you're married to my brother?"

"In a way," I nodded slowly.

"What do you see in him?"

"The same thing Belle sees in you," I said softly, not wanting to anger him or start a fight. If I had to be patient, it was now.

Rumple was quiet as he stared at the watch then.

"Can we be even?" I asked then.

He looked up at me, "what?"

"Can we be even," I said again, "we both have something in common... we both lost someone by Zelena. For you, it's Neal, and for me... I lost a mother and a father."

He watched me, his expression dead, but I continued, "Neal was very, very lucky."

"And why's that?"

"Because he had you. Even for a while, he had you and he knew you loved him," I said, my eyes tearing up, "But I never knew that. I thought my parents had abandoned me for so long, but the truth was that they loved me and tried to protect me from Zelena... but she killed them anyway."

Rumple blinked and I wiped my face on my sleeve.

"So what I'm asking is that could we please be at peace? We both want a happy ending. For you, it's with Belle, and for me, it's with Peter... I love him and I promise you that once we're free, and Zelena's defeated, Peter and I will return to Neverland and we will leave you alone, and never bother you again."

Rumple seemed to think it over.

"Please," I begged.

He studied me for a while, weighing what I had just said.

The, he nodded.

"Do you promise?" I asked, hope filling inside me. "You won't hurt him?"

"Yes...he said, his voice hard, "I promise that I won't harm my _brother_."

Suddenly, a surge of power surrounded him. It was done in a flash and he looked back at me, his tone somewhat annoyed. "There."

"What just happened?"

"I made a promise, so now I am bound to keep it," he said, but looked mad, "but just so you know, I'm doing this for you dearie, because I believed what you said. If my brother does something reckless, then I will have to act again."

"He won't do anything, Rumple... he's different now. And if you don't believe me, I'll keep him away from you."

He still wasn't amused, but he nodded.

For once, I felt a bit relieved. Now all I had to do was worry about Zelena.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Been busy with finals, but I'm basically done and back to writing. Sorry for the long wait and here is chapter 13.

13

I spent the entire day in that cell, sitting on the floor surrounded by straw from Rumple's spinning. My back was to the wall and at times I kept glancing at the strange monkey that seemed to be guarding us. At times, he studied me, but never said a word. Most of the time our attention turned to Rumple who was muttering rhymes and riddles. I knew that whatever Zelena did to him, he wasn't in his right mind... and so was Peter.

But I knew that magic could bring them back to normal. It_ had_ to.

I glanced back at Rumple, who was creating a rope of gold. I grew nervous then. What if when he gained his dagger back, he decided against everything. He was tricky, and I still didn't trust him, but hope was the only thing I had. Could he reverse his spell? I silently prayed that he wouldn't or couldn't.

The door opened then and we froze. I felt my anger rising as I saw Zelena's victorian nanny boots coming down the stairs, but I also realized that she wasn't alone. She had Peter with her and I got to my feet in an instant. I could see him clearly in the light now, and I felt like crying.

I did tear up when I braced against the cold, iron bars. He looked ill. His eyes were sunken and his bags under his eyes looked worse. He had scars on his face and he was very pale. His clothes were torn and dirty and he seemed to flinch under my gaze.

"Do you see, Mina?" she asked, her tone amused as she shoved him against the bars.

I gasped and reached for him as he groaned in pain. I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face. "Peter... Peter, are you alright?"

"Of course he isn't" Zelena said, her tone like ice.

"_Shut up,"_ I said to her, my tone different...almost dangerous. I turned back to Peter. Even though scared, he took my hand, but still avoided my eyes, "I...I never wanted you to see me this way."

I took my hand and stroked his face. He was still my Peter even though he looked this way...but why did he look this way?

"What the hell did you do to him?" I asked, my voice still angry.

Zelena was leaning against the wall, watching us with a smile.

"Like I said before Mina, I did nothing to him..."

"You tortured him... _you_ brought out this!" I exclaimed.

"I may have tortured him a bit... but it was all _you_, Tamina," Zelena sneered, "You did this to him."

"No," I said, "you've been torturing him for a whole freaking year because he wouldn't agree or help you."

Zelena smiled as she moved away from the wall, "It was you who saved him from death, was it not?"

I froze, but nodded slowly. I kept my attention on Peter and my hand continued to hold his face. He kept it there, but still avoided my gaze.

"You saved him, but he doesn't have a heart. The curse that Rumplestiltskin placed on him is also the reason for his appearance."

"I don't understand," I said.

"Of course you don't, you stupid girl," she said as she grabbed Peter's hair and yanked him up. "Imagine being stabbed. Without his heart, he's deteriorating but he's not. He's like a zombie. He's an ill form that cannot die. Rumple's curse makes him feel pain but..."

"But he can't die," I said softly, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly," Zelena said with a smirk, "only if he gains his heart back will he be able to return to himself...But of course, that won't ever happen."

I glared at her, "Let him go."

"Or what?" Zelena sneered, "you have no power here. You cannot do anything to me... and now, I have a heart that's so powerful. I can now succeed in my plans."

Then she bent to Peter's ear and looked at me with a cruel smile, "you don't need a heart, dear... I can make you powerful once and for all."

"Never." Peter spat

"Get your hands off of him," I said, my tone dangerously low again.

Zelena got up then and raised her brows. Then, she waved her hand and Peter began to glow.

I watched in horror as he transformed. His clothes were mended in an instant, and his scars were gone. His face looked exactly like when we met for the first time, only older and with more knowledge. He looked up at me then.

"What did you do to me?" he asked her as she looked to the ground. "I... I'm alright... but why?"

She smiled and walked around him, making my blood boil. "It will only last unless you do exactly what I say."

"And that is?" Peter asked, his expression guarded as he turned his attention to me.

"Well, I need you to help Rumple and I with my plans."

"I am not going _anywhere_ with you or _him_," he hissed, looking at his brother.

"You will help me or I'll turn you into something far worse... no...I'll turn _Tamina_ into what you had become..." she smiled as she bent closer to him. He didn't flinch or show any fear. "A _worthless, decaying zombie_."

Peter kept his gaze on her until she drew away.

"What will it be, Pan?" she asked as she began to open the cell door.

"Peter," I said desperately, "escape here... don't worry about me."

Peter's look hardened as he drew closer to me, "No... I can't..."

I watched him as he glared at Zelena who grabbed my hair again, making me scream.

"I could never do it, Tamina," Peter said, reaching for my hand which was now out of his grasp, "you're my bride... I'll never make you into what I was...it would kill me."

I winced as I felt something cold on my neck. It was Rumple's dagger.

"Well?" Zelena asked.

Peter stared at me with such longing it almost broke my heart, but my heart was numb enough with grief and sorrow I was certain that my heart couldn't break anymore. He turned his attention back to Zelena and nodded angrily.

"Good boy," she taunted, pushing me down. Peter joined me at the bars and grasped my hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry, Mina."

I shushed him gently, "I'll be fine... I'll find a way to get out of here."

"Let's go," she said, taking Rumple out of the cell and locking it back. "Once we get to our hideaway I'll give you your powers back, but you'll be doing everything I say... because I have your heart," she sneered, taunting me from the outside.

"Goodbye, Tamina. Maybe when this is over I'll let you see Peter again... but I highly doubt that."

I fumed and watched as she took out the heart and whispered into it. Peter stiffened and got up, sending me a pained look.

"I love you," he said before he disappeared with the two.

"And I love you... I always will," I said sadly as they walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I had to get out of here.

I closed my eyes and tried to summon something... anything, but I felt so empty it was so infuriating!

I got up and paced. I felt the bars and willed them to burn. Nothing. I tried a variety of spells. Still nothing.

"For goodness sakes!" I cried, putting my hands on my face and rubbing hard. I couldn't give up... I couldn't.

"Miss?"

I looked up and met the eyes of the monkey. I had forgotten that he was there.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Are you going to harass me too? Did Zelena tell you to do that to me?"

He looked almost hurt and he jumped down from the high stool that he was perched on. "No," he said as he came closer to my cell, "I'm not like her."

"Of course you are... you and your friends have been terrorizing our town..."

"But _I_ didn't," he said, "and they are not my friends... they're not even real monkeys but humans turned into them. She can control them easily because they are under her spell."

"And you're not?" I asked, still not believing him.

"No... I hate how you sound so upset with me, Tamina. I'm sorry for what she did to you... but I want to help you."

I was frustrated, but I softened my look and sighed. "I'm sorry... you're right, I'm upset, but not with you. I remember you never attacked me that night when Zelena attacked Ruby and I."

He nodded and seemed to calm down.

"Who are you?" I asked him then. I was dying to know.

"My name is Chistery, miss. I knew your mother."

I stiffened but didn't say a word.

"She saved me... and my friends from the first Wizard of Oz. She set us free and during her reign I helped her. I was like her pet, but she didn't treat me as so... she treated me like a human being even though I am an Animal... she treated me like a friend and taught me to speak again."

I smiled slightly as I watched him. He seemed so passionate when he spoke about her and I knew I could believe him.

"Miss, your mother was no villain. She wanted to be so much more than what they claimed her to be. And you look so much like her, it clearly brings both sadness and joy in my heart." He said, his voice sounding choked.

I felt sad for this creature and I bent down to his level. "It's alright," I said.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "Zelena captured me after she banished Glinda. I became her slave and was forced to work for her, but she found that turning people to monkeys was an easier way to control them."

Chistery shook his head and turned to me, "But she can't control me... you've suffered enough. I'm going to help you get out of here."

"But how? Does she have a spare key or is it tainted by magic?" I asked.

"She's the only one who has access to the key... but I'll find help. It's about time Zelena was defeated... just give me a few minutes."

Before I could ask, Chistery disappeared up the stairs.

I waited, and sure enough, the door opened and the flying monkey entered along with an entourage. I was afraid it was Zelena, but I trusted Chistery and he had proven to be good. Emma, Regina, Ruby and Hook were not too far behind him, and there was someone else.

That Wizard.

"We knew it," Emma said as she ran toward the cage.

"Emma!" I said, then turned to Chistery, "How did you...?"

"He told us where to find you," Emma said, studying the lock just as Ruby joined her. "And when we couldn't find you, it was obvious that Zelena had something to do with it."

"Mina, are you alright?" Ruby asked, definitely worried.

"I'm fine," I said, although she knew I wasn't telling her everything. She studied me and shook her head, "_Tamina Lucas..._What did I say about coming out here alone?"

"You can kill me later, Ruby," I said, "please just get me out of here!"

She sighed and Regina joined them as Hook stood by Emma.

"What happened?" Regina asked, "Mina... you look... different."

"I do?"

"Yeah... almost weak. What happened?"

"Oh..." I said, realizing what she meant. "It's probably because Zelena took my powers when I tried to save Peter..."

"She did what?" Ruby asked angrily. I realized that her eyes were gold, signifying that she was ready to turn.

"And she locked me up with him, but the next day she locked me in here and took both Rumple and Peter to help her with her 'plan'." I said, then beamed, "but you all are alright! Regina... I was afraid Zelena..."

"Destroyed me? Moi?" Regina smiled, "She wasn't that lucky... but she did try to steal my heart and failed."

"She's going to control Peter with his heart," I said sadly, "but... why does she want a heart?"

"Got it," Emma said, just as the lock fell to the ground.

I was amazed. Emma was awesome.

I ran out and jumped into Ruby's arms, then saw the Wizard.

"You," I said, confused and surprised. My voice was almost a mere whisper.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked, studying him, then turning to Chistery.

"I sent for him... I thought that maybe he could help us."

I almost laughed and questioned him, after all, this wizard was nothing but a coward.

Then I saw the look in his eyes and I stopped. It was fear.

He was afraid I would have told his secret and embarrassed him! Even now, he was afraid of coming clean to his 'loyal subjects'. I felt disgusted. And I felt sad how Chistery also believed him.

But I rolled my eyes and thought differently, "Really... well I can't wait to see what the 'great and powerfu'l Wizard of Oz can really do."

He looked down, and I ignored him. I may have saved him again from embarrassment, but I hoped that he would come clean soon because I would not babysit him when...And hopefully he wouldn't have to...face Zelena.

I turned my attention back to Emma and hugged her, "Thank you, Emma... that was so cool! But... why didn't you use your powers?"

Emma glanced at Hook with an annoyed expression, "well... you can thank the good ol' captain for that."

I frowned and looked to Hook who was very quiet.

"Yes...well, Zelena cursed my lips... and when Emma kissed me..."

"The curse took away my powers," Emma finished.

"What? When did this happen? Wait...you kissed Emma?!" I asked, beaming like a schoolgirl.

Hook nodded with a smile, but frowned when Emma shot him a death glare.

"Alright," Regina said, bringing us back to the present situation, 'You're safe now. Let's go end this."

I nodded and followed them out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Once we left the house, I felt a bit better, but still empty. Regina and the rest were discussing tactics, but Hook had left... said he had something to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mina."

"Oh... hi," I said, not exactly wanting to speak to him, but turned to him anyway, "what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for not selling me out back there," the Wizard said.

"Look...Mr Wizard..."

"It's Ben."

"Okay... Ben," I said, still annoyed, "I'm not going to say anything. I promised, but _you_ have to come clean. Everyone in Oz is looking up to you, and they'll be crushed when they find that you're not what they expected you to be..."

"You don't think I don't know that?" he snapped, "I never asked to be Wizard, it just happened..."

I wasn't good enough and he sighed as he turned away. He laughed then.

"You're going to think its stupid, but I just... I thought that I could finally be a hero by coming here."

"How?" I asked

"By saving the damsel in distress," he said.

I stopped and felt my cheeks grow hot. What the hell...?

"When Chistery contacted me, he told me that you were in trouble and I knew I had to try and do _something_. For you... and my brother."

"Your brother?" I asked, recovering from what he had just said, "What happened to him?"

"He was my older brother... and we were so close. We happened to cross into Oz on one of our travels and he was the Wizard for a time... until he suddenly disappeared. I didn't know what had become of him until I looked in the window in my palace and asked it. It showed him as a flying monkey." He turned to me and I could see sadness in his eyes, "Zelena turned him into that."

"I'm sorry," I said, "really, I am... I mean, he's your brother and I know what it's like to lose someone you love... I'm not just talking about Peter... Zelena stole my parents from me."

"Peter... is he...?"

"Alive, but Zelena still has him. I'm going to get him back."

He nodded, then turned to me with serious expression, "Allow me to help. Please Tamina."

I studied him. His eyes were truthful and I knew he was doing it for his brother. For once, he was moving past his cowardice. I smiled. "You're brother would be proud to see you... and we'll make sure that happens, won't we?

He smiled and nodded.

I joined the others and Regina came over to me.

"Zelena didn't harm you physically, did she?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Just shoving and hair pulling, but that was mostly it. Her words were what hurt me the most," I said meeting her eyes. "She told me how she killed my parents."

Silence. Everyone stopped then and glanced at me.

"She... she didn't," Ruby said, hoping it wasn't true.

I nodded, "she told me everything. How she was in love with my father but he loved my mother. She was adopted in my mother's family and she hated her because of her green skin."

"Wait...green skin?" Ben asked, studying me with what seemed shock, "but the only one who had green skin in Oz was..."

"Elphaba Thropp," I said confidently, "Yes, the first witch of the west was my mother."

Ben looked as if he had been punched but he recovered.

I ignored it and shook my head, "Yeah... you're history textbooks need some changing... she was never evil."

"But... that would mean," Regina sad then, watching me intently.

"You're a distant aunt, I think, but not by blood... by Zelena."

She nodded, but also looked shocked.

"Zelena killed my parents because she couldn't forgive them, but my mother gave me to Glinda the Good, who brought me to Storybrooke," I continued.

"Tamina, I'm so sorry," Regina said, "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"As am I." Ruby said, trying not to show her anger.

I looked at my boots sadly, "All this time, I thought that they never really loved me... but they loved me very much."

They remained silent and Chistery flew to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled sadly and put my hand on his paw. He was with us now. He remained loyal to my mother throughout her time in Oz and I would be loyal to him. I looked up to Regina, "Regina... you have to defeat her. Please avenge my parents."

Regina blinked and in an instant, she crossed paths and hugged me. It was unlike her, but she was being motherly, and we now had a connection.

"Mina," she said, "I'll do more than that, but we're getting your powers back too."

"But how? She stole them from me."

"I know," she said as she drew away, "but do you remember when Pan had tied us to that tree and I fought back?"

I nodded, remembering the memory well. That was the first time I thought I lost him, and the day I left Neverland, "yes."

"His powers were strong, and I knew that my powers were no match against his. But I knew that I had to try. I knew that if I didn't do something, Henry would still be in his coma and Peter would have succeeded with gaining that heart. Mina... you have to want it... you have to believe."

"But I tried..."

"Then try again," Regina said hopefully, "it's _your_ powers, not Zelena's.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I would try again and keep trying. Regina was right.

I had to believe.

So I did. It was mine, and I wanted it back. I knew it belonged to me. I believed in it. I felt for it, searching for that warmth. My mind ventured into the universe, searching until I found them, locked beneath Zelena's grasp. I had to be gentle. Sometimes power was strange. You could be forceful and use it wrongfully, but that wasn't me. I was a good witch. I coaxed the power, like a beacon, asking it to come back. Like a deer, the power was wavering, almost as if it were afraid. I knew then that Zelena was using my power for the wrong reasons.

I summoned it gently, focusing all of my energy onto it, willing it to return. The power slowly surrounded me, and I embraced it. It was warm, and my mind was soon filled with light. I believed I could save Peter and stop Zelena. I believed that I could avenge my parents.

Then, when I thought that I had received it all, I saw things. Memories of my past. I saw my mother, her skin green as emeralds and her hair as black as night. She embraced my father and picked me up. I was a child then. She pressed her dark lips to my forehead and I heard her voice. My father was handsome and pale, his brown hair tickling my face as he made me laugh.

The memory was replaced by fire, and I saw my mother fleeing out of our home. I was crying, and so was she, but she tried to calm me down as she flew on her broomstick, finally coming to the home of Glinda the Good.

I cried, even as my mother placed her lips on me one last time and handed me over to Glinda.

"Take care of my daughter, Glinda... I love you Tamina... I always will." She said tearfully before she escaped into the night.

I remembered it all. And the power embraced me one last time before I opened my eyes and breathed.

"Mina?"

I turned my gaze on Ruby, who was looking at me in awe. I looked at everyone and saw that they all looked shocked. I looked down to where they were staring and saw that my hands were sparkling and my dress was long, black and beautiful. It was the dress of a witch.

I smiled and turned to Zelena's house and waved my hand.

And the house fell to the ground without even making a noise.

I jumped and my eyes widened when I was it had worked. I was more powerful now, and I smiled and turned to the group.

"Let's finish this!" I said just as Emma's phone rang. She answered it and she looked concerned.

"We'll be right there."

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

"David... he said that they're being attacked and to go to the harbour." She said as she began to run to her car, "We have to go now!"


	16. Chapter 16

16

Once we got to the harbour, we found Hook and David fending off flying monkeys and Henry was off to the side, watching everything.

"Henry?" Emma asked, rushing towards him, "Henry, are you alright?"

"I...y...yes," Henry stammered, "but... what the heck are those things?!"

"Flying monkeys," I said, just as Chistery landed beside me. Henry almost screamed.

"Flying monkeys? But those don't exist... they can't exist!" he said.

As if one had heard him, an angry monkey turned and descended on us.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said, stepping between them and the animal. I blocked us with an electric shield, holding my hands out. The monkey flew right into it and fell, having spasms in the process.

"Impressive," Ben said, coming up from behind me.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Mina?!" Henry asked, putting a hand on my arm, "How did you... wha...?!"

"Henry, you have to get out of here," Emma said.

Henry didn't argue. I looked around to see everyone fighting the creatures.

Before Henry could even leave, he disappeared and heard Zelena's evil chuckle. I turned toward her voice and saw that she held Henry. She was also holding a dagger to his throat. Peter and Rumple stood on either side of her.

"Well, isn't this an exciting reunion," she said, looking at all of us with a smile, but her smile grew cold and disappeared as malice overtook her features, "anyone who tries anything will result in the boy's death."

I looked at her desperately, then to the others. We were all frozen in fear.

Everyone but Emma. She was glaring at the witch and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Zelena screamed in pain and dropped the dagger. Emma had caused it to burn and Henry used that moment to escape and run back to us. Regina and Emma held him fiercely.

Zelena, panting furiously, was able to collect herself and the dagger. Angrily, she glared at us.

"I'm not finished yet," she said, "you may have won this round, but i'll be back."

She turned to leave, but I stepped up to the plate, "Zelena?"

"What?" she snapped, turning to me.

She was far away but I was ready if she tried anything. I stepped back with a look as if she had struck me, then looked down and smiled. I met her gaze and used one of my dazzling smiles. Peter looked intrigued.

"Just wondering where you were going to go... I heard that your house has fallen down."

She looked surprised and looked to the others then glared at me.

"You little...!"

"Witch? Yes, I am that," I said with a smile.

She looked as if she was going to make a move to kill someone, but she calmed down and smiled, "I no longer have need for it anyway... you may have your fun now, but when I have you cowering before me, we'll see who's laughing."

She turned on her heel and walked away, with Rumple right behind her.

But before Peter left, he grinned at me and his eyes roamed over my body until they landed on my eyes. I blushed.

Then they were gone.

I turned back to the group who were staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Zelena's going to kill us now," Emma said.

"Let her try," I said angrily, "I'm sick of her and her games. She's the one who's going to die."

Henry looked uncomfortable and I hadn't realized that Snow had arrived and was holding the story book.

"Henry," Emma said, taking his hand, "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said, although he still looked afraid and annoyed.

"Henry, I was like you... I didn't believe in fairytales and magic, but now I do," she said.

"Magic?" Henry asked, still annoyed and watching us as if we were the crazy ones.

"Henry, all you have to do is touch the book... everything is going to be okay."

He looked skeptic, "why?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything after... I promise."

Henry studied her, then nodded.

And he touched the book's cover.

There was a slight wind, but he opened his eyes with recognition and he smiled.

Then he met Regina's eyes.

"Mom?" he asked as he got up and hugged her.

"Henry," Regina said as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm here.

Then she kissed him and there was a jolt in the atmosphere.

"I... I remember what happened," Snow said, looking at David, "Regina just broke the second curse."

"I remember everything," Henry said, then turned to me. "Mina," he breathed.

"Henry!" I said, just as he ran up to me and embraced me. I couldn't help my tears. My friend was back and he remembered me.

"I'm sorry... about everything. If I was mean to you..."

"It's okay," I smiled, "although it was sorta funny to see your grumpy side."

Henry punched me in the shoulder playfully.

We were at peace for now, but we were awaiting Zelena's vendetta. It could happen at any place, at any time and we had to be ready.

"I can't believe you tore down her house," Snow said, obviously witnessing my little revelation.

"I had to. My... 'wicked'... side came into play." I said, even though I knew it was stupid and was probably number one on her hit list.

"You have to tell me everything!" Henry said, "Was that Pan with her? Why does she have him and Rumple? And where is...?" he stopped suddenly and froze. He looked to Emma who met his gaze sadly.

"My dad," he finished, remembering.

"He died a hero, Henry," Emma said, drawing near to him, "he was a hero."

For the rest of the afternoon, we remained at the harbour. After Henry caught up with Regina, he asked me to walk with him. Emma was angry at Hook because he had tried to take Henry away... which was why he was at the harbour in the first place. Apparently Zelena had threatened our pirate friend numerous times and he had tried to save Henry and Emma, but he almost failed anyway. Ruby remained with Snow as we went nearer to the waterside.

"So he's alive," Henry said then, "Pan."

I nodded, "I saved him that day when Rumple tried to kill him." I told him about how he had left his heart with me, and I had found him so many times only to be taken away from me every single time.

"Zelena's controlling both of them," I finished, "but she's being careful. She wants Snow's baby so she's going to lay low until he or she comes."

"What do you think she's going to do?" Henry asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know... but a helpless little baby? That's sick and frightening."

There was a silence and Henry nodded in agreement, but smiled after a few minutes. "You tore Zelena's house down?"

I smiled then "Uh huh."

"I wish I was there."

"I wish you were there too... we could have been partners in crime again," I laughed.

Henry looked sad, but dismissed it quickly.

But not quick enough.

"Henry?" I asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's just like old times... when we were partners in crime. But... what's going to happen after?"

I sighed, "Henry..."

Just then, Emma's voice interrupted us.

"Henry, Mina!"

"Yes?" we answered.

"The baby... it's coming right now!"


	17. Chapter 17

17

When we got to the hospital, we rallied everyone together. Leroy and the dwarves remained near the doors, blocking it. Belle, Ruby and I watched as Emma made a barrier out of magic to protect Snow and the baby.

Hook and Robin Hood (who apparently had taken a liking to Regina) was also there along with Archie Hopper, who was with Henry. Dr. Whale was already in the room with Charming and Snow.

Zelena could be here any time now to take the baby away.

No... we wouldn't let that happen.

I joined Henry shortly after and we waited it out.

Then we heard a baby's cry.

Suddenly, Zelena, followed by Rumple and Peter came through. She easily moved the dwarves out of the way, making her way to the room where Snow was in.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, trying to block her just as everyone got ready for her. She easily brushed past me and used her power to knock me against the wall.

"Mina," Peter's voice came from around me but I didn't know where. I squinted through my dizzy haze to see him drawing towards me.

"Peter," Zelena snapped then. She waved her hand and the heart appeared in her palm. I gasped as I watched it beating slowly. She watched it with greed and it sickened me. A terrible feeling overcame me as she brought it to her lips and whispered into it.

Suddenly, the heart changed colour. Its normal red shade changed to green, and I watched in horror as Peter's eyes flashed and a dangerous smile appeared on his lips. He took his place beside her.

Terror washed over me and I got up slowly, still fighting the dizziness that was starting to disappear. "W...what have you done?" I asked hoarsely as I watched the both of them.

"Simple dear," Zelena said as she watched Peter as if he was an experiment instead of a person. "I just... 'upgraded' him, as you might say. He was getting quite boring, really."

Peter stared at me as if I was a mouse and he, the lion. I remembered the chills I felt when I had faced him in Neverland, and the feelings I felt then were returning with fear.

"Peter?" I asked desperately as he drew closer. His eyes were greener now, and he stared at me with lust and just enough darkness to make me shiver in fear, "Peter... please answer me."

"Come, Peter," Zelena said, "we have some work to do."

He smiled that dangerous smile at me and went with her.

I was shocked... more than shocked as I watched them go. The shock and fear turned to anger and I looked back at them.

Zelena was not going to do this to me again.

I clenched my fists as I followed them, but Henry's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No... Mina, you're upset..."

"Stay here," I said. "I'm finishing this once and for all."

He couldn't stop me. I watched as Zelena drew closer to the barrier that held Regina and Emma inside, waiting and ready.

And she easily removed it.

Rumple moved them back, hitting the floor just as I did.

She was about to enter the room and I used that chance to conjure a spell and freeze Zelena. I was angry and the power was twice as strong on her, especially how she didn't see it coming.

She groaned angrily and tried to move, but she was stuck. I kept my hand out, my power coming out in tendrils as I watched her with slitted eyes as I moved towards the door. She was not getting that baby.

"Peter," Zelena hissed.

Peter grabbed me by the waist then and I began to scream, warning them of what was coming. I wasn't sure if they could hear me, but I had to try. Everyone else was still trying to recover from Zelena's torment, and Henry and Ben were still in the next room. I kept my power still on Zelena, focusing everything I had on her. I couldn't let her escape.

Peter pinned me to the wall farther away from the door.

"Peter, stop!" I said, meeting his eyes, "please listen to me, this isn't you..."

He shushed me then, blocking my gaze from Zelena. He watched my lips as he smiled that dangerous smile, "but it is me, Tamina... and I like it."

"No..."

"I've always been evil... and it feels so good now." He smiled as his eyes rose to mine.

They were so green and bright. I found it hard to look away.

"You know what else I enjoy?" he asked, his voice terribly seductive and sweet.

"What?" I asked, my eyes still on his, completely spellbound.

"Seeing you helpless in my embrace," he said as his hand brushed my side, sending shivers down my spine. I winced but never broke his stare. I knew he was mesmerizing me and and I couldn't stop him.

"Give in, Mina," he said, his other hand moving to my side, "you know you want to..."

Oh lordy did I want to. If I could be with him, I would. A part of me told me to let go and embrace him, but another part, which was so very dim right now, told me to look away and fight his power over me.

"We can finally have our happily ever after," he whispered, snaking his arm around me. I couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. I was rendered speechless and powerless with him, and Zelena knew that. She knew he was my weakness, and she was using it against me.

He crushed his lips to mine and I melted in his embrace, dropping the spell I had on Zelena. I was drunk on his passion, especially when he was the dominant one feeding on it.

I had to fight him.

But I didn't want this moment to end...ever.

But it had to... it wasn't right.

I moved my head and his lips grazed my cheek. He chuckled when he saw my willpower.

"Peter... Zelena's controlling you..." I tried to explain before his lips touched my neck and he bit down. I gasped and closed my eyes in bliss as this bite turned to kisses.

Then I felt Peter push me violently and he looked back angrily. The spell on me was broken and I sank to the floor. I was dizzy but I could make out two familiar shapes.

Henry and Ben.

Peter snarled as his eyes landed on Ben and looked back to me. He laughed then, a dark laugh that was filled with malice.

"So... Tamina," he said, his voice and gaze dangerous, "I see there is someone else in your life."

What? I looked back to Ben and then back to him. Uh oh... "Peter, he's just..."

He was angry, Before he could say anything more, Zelena called for him.

"Your work is done," she said to him, cradling the baby. "Let's go."

I watched as he turned to me and smiled a dark smile that promised so much anger and lust and... punishment.

My blood ran cold. I had to save him.

Then, ignoring the two boys, he joined Zelena and Rumple.

Then they were gone.

I looked around in a daze, watching everyone getting up, unfreezing from her power or waking up from being unconscious.

I closed my eyes as I heard Snow's sobs. Ben and Henry rushed to me and helped me up.

"Some boyfriend you have there," Ben said as he studied me.

I was still hot and blushing from Peter's assault, but I wouldn't ever tell him that I enjoyed it...until he got angry. I knew he was only under the spell but still...

And he was jealous of Ben. Henry was one thing, but Ben...

I groaned lightly and rubbed my temples.

Henry hugged me, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," I said, nodding, just as Regina and Emma came over to us.

Charming came out of the room, sword in hand. He was angry... very, very angry.

"I'm getting my son back," he said, his eyes narrowed in determination.

I was in.


	18. Chapter 18

18

This was it. The final battle. Whatever Zelena wanted the baby for was happening now.

With a quick magical clothing change, I was ready for battle.

Ruby didn't question me as I went with the others. She knew I could help Peter see the truth and break the spell. I was wearing a long black sweater dress and tights, and my knives were tucked into the long boots I wore that went to my knees.

It was me, Regina, Robin, Emma, Hook and Charming. We were going to get Charming and Snow's son back, save both Rumple and Peter, and finally get rid of Zelena.

We had to.

So on we marched, heading to the barn. The door was open and we weren't surprised to see Zelena about to conjure a spell. Rumple and Peter stood nearby. Rumple looked both annoyed and angry, and Peter still looked evil and totally okay with what was going on. Seeing him that way made me angry. It also made my cheeks heat with the memories of what had just happened not too long ago. Did anyone else see his little game? Henry and Ben didn't bring it up but I knew they knew that I didn't want to talk about it.

But with my desperation to save him and get him back, it had felt amazing...

I brushed the thoughts away and focused on the ground. In the barn there was a strange pattern on the ground and many objects surrounding it. Regina's heart, a piece of a sword from Charming, a symbol for Rumple's brain, and the baby, who was ignorant from what was happening. I watched him as he lay there, totally oblivious to everything. He was just so small and innocent.

Charming saw his son and got angry.

"Zelena," Regina said, "Stop this now."

Zelena turned to us and smirked, "Ah. Right on time. Well, little sister, I plan on continuing my little scheme and if you know what's good for you and your little entourage, you'll stay away."

"Give me back my son," Charming said, glancing at the baby still swaddled in blankets on the ground.

"Not going to happen," Zelena replied coldly. "No one is getting in my way."

Then, she picked up the dagger.

"Destroy them," she said to both Rumple and Peter.

At first I was afraid, but I snapped out of it and focused. From far away I could see Emma, Hook and Robin being thrown like puppets.

"Destroy her, Peter," Zelena said, her voice like silk.

Peter turned to me then, his eyes bright and dangerous. I quickly put a protection spell on myself so I wouldn't be affected by him or Zelena's spells. I took out my daggers and nodded. "Fine... Let's do this."

"Really? Well this is going to be interesting," Zelena said as another battle between Rumple and the rest was happening.

Peter smiled as he drew closer and I sensed power, but I was unfazed. "Nice try," smiled and got into battle stance.

Peter looked unfazed as Zelena took out the heart and touched it. Peter closed his eyes and opened them. I was met with blazing green eyes and he descended upon me, his own knife in his hand.

I dodged him and moved away as he glared t me.

"Peter, this isn't you," I said again, "You can stop Zelena. Fight back now!"

"It's useless to say that, Tamina," Zelena said over the clamour of our weapons, "He can't fight me. It's impossible."

I saw that the heart was right there. Fine. Then I would have to do it myself.

"You know deep down inside you that you don't want to fight me, Peter," I said, blocking his attacks.

He chuckled as if I had said a joke and shook his head, "But this is so much...fun." He tried to slice my skin but it tore through my sleeve. I backed up and checked myself. No blood, but I was still surprised.

I had to get him back.

"Such a pity," Zelena said, "that two lovers would have to fight to the death."

"Shut up," I said angrily, and continued to fight him.

"Why do you even care if I die, Tamina?" Peter snarled, "You have the Wizard now..."

"Peter, I am not in love with Ben!" I screamed and managed block another attack. I managed to throw his knife and pin him to the ground, "Peter I have always loved you and always will."

For a moment, just a brief moment, it had seemed that he was back. His eyes changed, and he saw me. He _saw_ me.

"Mina," he said, putting his arm on my face.

"I love you," I said, putting my hand on his.

Then his other self came back and he flipped me, grinning at his 'cleverness.' I was afraid, and I struggled as he regained his knife and brought it to my sweater.

Oh hell.

I was in trouble. It was fear that made my powers wane, and right now, I was frightened. I looked back to Zelena who was looking to me in triumph. Regina was the only one standing and she looked at me in shock.

I looked back to Peter and tears began to escape from my eyes, "Peter... I know you're in there somewhere... and I love you... even now..."

I felt the knife go in my shoulder and I screamed in pain. It wasn't hard enough for the whole knife to go in, but he was slicing me and it hurt all the same. He was toying with me.

"_No_!" Regina said, using her power to throw Peter off me. I was bleeding but I used that moment to regain my weapons. I went over to Peter and used my magic to keep him on the ground. He struggled but couldn't get up, no matter how much he tried.

"I know how to beat you," Regina said to Zelena.

'Really? And how's that?" Zelena asked, still clutching the heart and dagger as if they were the most precious things in the world.

Regina looked back at me and nodded to see if I was alright. I felt a bit weak from the blood, but I nodded. I kept telling myself I was going to be okay.

"I should have known all along," Regina said, then began to glow. She sent a ball of light at the witch.

Light Magic.

Of course.

"No!" Zelena said as the light magic conquered her dark magic and she fell back, dropping the heart and dagger. I used that moment to grab it using telekinesis and she cried out.

Peter struggled under me and I shook my head, "sorry dear," I said, "you can kill me later but right now, I think it's about time you had this back."

"No!" Zelena said, trying to reach for the dagger, but was held back by Robin and Hook. Regina grabbed the dagger and stepped in front of her sister.

"Looks like_ I've_ won," Regina said as she pulled the necklace from Zelena's neck. Zelena screamed and Regina broke the stone.

I looked back at Peter and saw that he gasped in pain. He looked at me then and his eyes were their normal shade. He was back.

"Mina?" he asked, then looked at my arm, "Oh my god..."

I took a breath and pushed the heart back inside him.

He screamed at the impact and held onto me, but I chose that moment to kiss him hard.

He began to glow and he wrapped his arms around me, and then it was done.

He was breathless as he met my gaze and looked back to my arm, "My love, I'm so sorry..."

I held up my hand to him. He was under Zelena's curse. And I had finally saved him.

"No, he stammered, "I am sorry. For everything. I didn't mean it, I swear.."

"I know," I said, "Peter... " I began but I heard Rumple and turned towards him.

"You enslaved me," he growled as he stared down at Zelena. He made a move to hurt her but Regina stopped him. She was still holding the dagger.

"We won't kill her," she said, staring at her sister without any emotion. 'We'll take her to the cell until we can decide what to do with her next."

Emma cuffed Zelena and led her out of the farmhouse. Regina gave the dagger back to Rumple, who held it close. Charming had his child and was staring at him with so much love as he left the farmhouse.

"Mina...Peter. Are you coming?" Regina asked.

I stared at Peter who never took his gaze away from mine. "I'll be right there," I said, but before she left, I thanked her for saving me. She nodded, saying it was what family did. I smiled at her and she returned it, then left us alone.

I turned back to Peter and saw that there was so much emotion in his eyes. His gaze was hard but I knew he felt guilty.

"I did that to you," he said, staring at the cut on my shoulder.

"Peter..."

He came over to my side and I helped him pull off my sweater. I was wearing a tank top underneath and he studied the wound.

"I wish I could have controlled it," he said angrily, "but I was desperate. And Zelena kept telling me things to feed that desperation. All the lies and hate mixed with the curse she had me under... Mina... please let me heal you."

I nodded and watched as he placed his hand over my shoulder and a warm sensation filled it.

"I missed you," I said.

He met my eyes, his voice a whisper, "I missed you too." Soon, the stinging disappeared and all that was left was a pink mark.

He pressed his lips to it then and kissed it. I watched him as he wrapped his arms around me and his forehead rested on my arm. I put my hands on his face and he met my eyes.

"You're free now Peter... no one else can control you or curse you... your heart's been returned."

He nodded, but still looked guilty.

"Hey," I said, still not moving away, "It's all right... I know you. I always knew that other part was _not_ you. It wasn't your fault, it was Zelena's."

He smiled weakly, still not buying it.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

He met my gaze then, "more than anything."

"Then kiss me," I breathed, "because I also love you, and forgive you and everything. I still want more than anything to be your bride."

He smiled then, and it was filled with life. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me.

"I promise to never hurt you again... and I'll see to it." He said as the kiss turned more passionate.

"Peter," I said, when his lips went down to my neck.

"Yes, love?"

" I... actually liked what you did back there in the hospital."

His eyes widened and he looked at me as if I was crazy, "W...what?"

"Yeah... you know when you were trying to seduce me in front of everyone?" my cheeks burned but I came out, "When you weren't trying to kill me, it was actually really...really exciting."

His expression turned from shock to mischievous, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said almost breathlessly.

"Oh you liked that, did you?"

I bit my lip and watched as his smile turned evil. Oh good lordy...

"Well aren't you naughty," he said as he took me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine.

He was back.

After we had left the barn, Peter and I walked hand in hand to the hospital. Some people stared, but we ignored them.

We entered the hospital to see everyone still there.

"Mina, we were wondering where you were," Ruby said as she came over to us and glanced at Peter. There was a long silence as Peter stared at Ruby then looked around calmly.

Then he turned back to my sister with a smile.

"I do believe we haven't been properly introduced," he said.

I smiled as Ruby crossed her arms and turned to me, "Peter, this is my big sister, Ruby. Ruby, Peter."

Ruby hesitated, then a smile appeared on her face and took his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Peter."

I relaxed.

Henry stepped up to us next and I hugged him. Peter stared at him but this time the room remained the same temperature. He finally understood how I felt about Henry.

"So... no hard feelings?" Peter asked as he looked at Henry.

Henry crossed his arms as he drew closer to us, "well... only if you promise not to go after my heart again."

"I don't need to," Peter said even as I glanced at him with an annoyed expression. He turned back to Henry with a smile, "I already have a heart... my heart. And because of Mina is it now 'a Heart of the Truest Believer'.

I beamed.

"Mina!" A voice called out. I turned to see Emma coming out of the hospital room. She froze when she saw Peter then glanced back at me. That's when I noticed that everyone seemed afraid even after everything I had told them. I couldn't help but feel annoyed then.

"How's the baby?" I asked, ignoring the others.

"He's fine. Snow's doing better too." She said, still keeping her gaze locked on Peter. The room suddenly felt too small and I knew Peter was also feeling uncomfortable.

"That's good," I said with a sigh of relief, "Zelena's locked up, the baby and Snow are fine...we're finally safe."

"Don't hold your breath," Emma said, still looking behind me.

I frowned and turned back. Peter was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"_Bloody hell,_" I said as I ran down the street. There were only two places that Peter could be: Rumple's shop or the jail.

I ran to the shop and burst through the doors, startling Belle. She was the only one there.

"Rumple isn't here?" I asked, "or Peter?"

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Wha... Rumple and Peter... Mina, I don't quite follow..."

I face palmed and ran up to the desk, startling her more. I calmed down.

"Sorry," I said, "Belle... Rumple is no longer Zelena's prisoner."

"W...what?" she asked, going around the desk and grabbing my arms, not hard, but I could see the desperation in her eyes, "Mina, please tell me you're not lying..."

I grabbed her shoulders, "I'm not!"

She studied me for a long time then she smiled, and I could see she was excited, "Tell me everything!"

"Why tell you when I can show you?" I smiled, "but we have to hurry... I think they're at the jail..."

"The jail?"

I nodded and we rushed out of the shop.

As we hurried, I told Belle everything. She had been in the hospital earlier but had returned to the shop because she had seen what Rumple had done because of Zelena, and needed to be alone.

"So... he is alive," Belle said, more of a statement than a question.

"As of now yes... but if I'm correct, Peter is with him and even though I had Rumple's promise not to kill him, I'm still afraid something horrible might happen."

Belle nodded, "well... if anyone can stop them, it is us."

I hoped she was right.

We finally came to the jail. Belle and I hurried inside and saw Rumple coming out of the room where they kept the cell. Peter was outside already.

They both turned to us.

When Belle saw Rumple she broke down. She ran into his arms. Rumple looked stunned to see her, but his surprise melted into love. "Belle," he breathed as he gathered her in his arms.

I crossed my arms and stared at Peter. He joined me and I squinted at him.

"Did you have fun in there?" I asked gently as I pointed to the jail room.

Peter glanced at Rumple then back to me. "She had to be dealt with."

"So she's dead then," I said.

Peter nodded.

I wasn't surprised. They got even. What surprised me was that they had worked together to do it.

"So...are you two good now?" I asked.

Rumple turned to us and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't say everything has been sorted out, dearie."

I froze. Oh no.

Rumple held Belle close as he spoke to us, "For the sake of both you and Belle, we've decided to come up with something."

"My brother told me that you made a promise not to kill me," Peter said, his voice dead but his eyes showing so much emotion.

"I did." I nodded.

"I cannot break that promise, but a part of that promise was that you two would leave and never return."

I nodded, remembering. My heart suddenly felt heavy.

"We'll be out in no time," Peter said, "and believe me, we won't be coming back."

My heart sank as the words were out and he noticed my change in attitude.

"Mina?" he asked, coming over to me and wrapping his arm around me, "Mina... you do still want to be with me, right?"

I looked at him and nodded, "of course I do, Peter... but..."

"Yes?"

"Can't I visit sometime? Ruby... Granny...Henry? They're still my family."

"You did know there would be consequences," Rumple said curtly.

"I'm still going," I shot back, "but all I ask is that I get to see my family at least a few times per year... that's all I'm asking."

Rumple studied me for a long time, reading my emotions and thoughts.

Then finally, he nodded.

"Three times a year. Three days each. But only you may cross into the portal to Storybrooke," he said coldly as he watched Peter. Peter looked just as cold but he said nothing. He knew better.

Rumple opened his palm then and waved his hand around it. Inside his palm there was a small velvet pouch.

"In this pouch there are one hundred magic beans. One hundred to last one life time."

I nodded as I took the pouch.

"But are you still sure you want to be with him?"

"Rumple," Belle said in a warning tone.

"She has to decide. Tamina, you will never age. You will be stuck as a young woman for the rest of your life as we remain here, soon to age and eventually die."

I turned to Peter and he nodded, the truth in his eyes.

"He's right," Peter said softly, "Neverland will no longer be a dark and frightening place, but you will be immortal."

I nodded.

"Mina, whatever you decide, I will stand by you no matter what." He said.

I studied him for a while longer. He didn't like Storybrooke. I couldn't keep him here on account of Rumple. The town feared him even though I told them the truth. I didn't want him to be miserable.

I imagined a world without him, with me living in Storybrooke and him in Neverland. I would grow older and eventually die while he remained young. I would never marry anyone else because he had my love and always would. I would have Henry, but he would eventually marry and move on even though we would still be friends.

But with Peter, I could _live_. I would do everything I wanted to do with him by my side, and I could always visit my family in Storybrooke.

"Peter," I began, "I've made my decision, and it's to be with you. I know what I want... and a life without you in it would be no life at all."

I smiled as I put my hand in his, "I'm your bride," I whispered, "and I will never, _ever_ go back or change that."

He grinned then, a grin that set me on fire and he pulled me closer to him.


	20. Chapter 20

20

That night Ruby helped me pack for the second time. Peter had watched intently as we did and reminded me that in Neverland I could make anything appear from the room if I wished it. So, I only ended up packing my grimoire, some important things and of course the beans.

Then, I was finally ready to say goodbye.

I had gone to the school, the library and other places to bid my farewell. Snow was tearful as she hugged her new baby, and I kissed him on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself, Mina...and please visit soon," she said. I agreed.

I had said goodbye to Emma and Regina, wishing them luck on their futures and nodding to Hook. I'm sure there would be plenty of stories the next time I came back.

When I was done going around Storybrooke, I came to the diner where Peter, Ruby, and Henry were waiting with Chistery, Ben and a man who was a bit taller than him, but almost shared the same features.

I smiled at them as I drew closer.

"Mina," Ben said with a grin, "this is my brother, Walsh."

I shook his hand and looked back at Peter. His face showed no emotion, but I could tell he still didn't like Ben.

"It's nice to meet you Walsh. I hope you and Ben have a safe journey back to Oz, or wherever you decide to go from here." I said.

Ben frowned and looked at his brother, "Should we go back? We were known as wizards, but what if the Ozians know... the truth?"

Walsh shrugged, "I guess we could go back... but there are so many other lands out there." He smiled at his brother, "what do you say, brother?"

Ben smiled, but I was frowning. Seriously?

"Actually... maybe we should do the right thing. We do have powers, but instead of scaring the Ozians, we can help them without showing fear. We can make a change."

Walsh hesitated, but seemed to like where Ben was going with this. "Like a government then? And everyone can be a part of it."

"Exactly."

"I like it," I smiled, then they nodded. I looked back at Chistery who seemed sad.

"Chistery?" I asked as I bent to his level, "Chistery, you are free now from Zelena... and you are free to do whatever you want now. You can stay here or go back to Oz..."

"I do miss Miss Glinda," Chistery said, then turned to the brothers, "Is it alright if I accompany you on your voyage?"

"Of course!" Ben said, then turned to me, "and Mina?"

I turned to him.

"Thank you... for making me see the greater good. Hopefully now we can make Oz a better place and...rewrite the history books."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah... I mean, your mother was innocent. She deserves that much. It's Zelena who was Wicked."

I was almost near tears, and I hugged Chistery, "I...I don't know what to say..."

"We'll do it... and we'll speak to Glinda the good as well. I'm sure she'll love the idea."

I was very moved. Maybe Ben _had_ changed.

"Good luck, I said then, "And take care of yourselves."

Chistery hugged me one last time before the joined the brothers and they disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Then it was the four of us.

I faced Ruby and she hugged me. I had said my goodbyes to Granny and Leroy earlier. Granny was tearful but I promised I would visit.

"You're not even gone but I miss you already," she laughed as tears came down her eyes.

"I'll visit soon... don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Mina Lucas," I smiled.

She laughed again and let me go, then I hugged Henry.

"I don't want you to go," Henry said sadly, but turned to face Peter, "but I will because I love you Mina and... I know Peter loves you."

Peter relaxed and nodded to him.

"You'll always be my sister," he said then as he drew away.

"And you'll always be my brother." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

We drew apart then and I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder.

"I promise I'll take care of her... you have my word on that." he promised.

Ruby and Henry smiled sadly.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked them.

They nodded and I turned toward Peter. He watched me with so much adoration and love and I knew we had made it. I was finally doing this.

"I'm ready," I smiled. And it was genuine. _I was ready_.

He took my hand then and smiled, "Just hold onto me."

So I did. After saying a final goodbye, I held onto him. He created a portal easily and he looked at me. I nodded.

Then we jumped.

It was quite frightening. I had lost Peter for a time, being swallowed by the portal and moving at a terribly fast pace until finally I could see the bright light at the end and I landed on something.

Wait, someone.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed as I found Peter beneath me and rolled off.

He chuckled and shook his head, "it's okay," he said, but pulled me back onto him and kissed me. He gazed at me then looked around. I followed his gaze and marvelled at the change.

We were on the beach, and we could hear the sound of the surf close by. Before we had left, the woods had seemed frightening, but now it was alive with birds and flowers. It was flowing with life.

"Come with me," he said as he got up, dusting the sand from his clothes.

I did and once I touched his hand, we rose into the air.

"We're... flying!" I breathed as he took my hand.

He smiled and took me places in Neverland that I hadn't seen before. To the mermaid lagoon, to the Indian camp that had since been abandoned. We flew over skull rock and finally to the mountains where we landed.

I had to catch my breath as I looked at the scenery before me.

"It's beautiful," I said.

I felt his arms encircling me and felt his breath near my ear.

"Welcome home," he said.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

I held my breath as I embraced the breeze of Storybrooke. No matter what, it would never compare to the soft breeze in Neverland.

I had spent my day wisely in Storybrooke, visiting Ruby and Granny, Henry and the rest. Hook and Emma finally gave into their feelings and were officially a couple. They were doing fine. Snow and Charming's baby, which I had learned that his name was Neal, was healthy and beautiful. I visited Henry and it was like I had never left.

But when I did leave, there were no tears. It was bittersweet, but I would come back and they knew it.

I entered the portal back to Neverland. This time, there were no crazy tunnels to go down. I had manipulated it to be...well... safer.

When I had got back to Neverland, it was night, but no longer frightening. Neverland did have it's fair share of creatures, but they stayed away. They knew who the king of Neverland was.

I found my way easily through the woods, having walked through it so many times. Our treehouse wasn't too far away.

Then I could see it. It was kind of like a tree cabin, with many rooms and floors connecting to the large tree where we had fought such a long time ago.

And he was there, standing at the doorway, waiting for me.

"Hi," I smiled as I put my arms around him.

"I'm glad your back," he said as he pulled me to him more, "is everyone alright?"

I nodded, "Charming and Snow's baby is growing, Peter...he's so beautiful."

"And Henry?"

"He's fine. He got taller though," I smiled, "but you're taller."

He smiled mischievously and stood even taller, staring me down. I felt goosebumps all over my body, making me feel love and fear and wanting him to kiss me so badly.

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

"You know I do," I whispered back, "and I'll love you forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time," he said, bracing his forehead on mine.

"Then I'll make every second count." I smiled.

His gaze moved down to my hand and I raised it up so he could take it. He had crafted two beautiful rings, and I was wearing one, he the other.

"You know, now that I recall... we weren't finished back there in the hospital," he said, his eyes narrowing and a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh... oh wow," I said, my face getting heated and excitement running through my very being.

He crushed his lips to mine then and I kissed back.

And it was beautiful. We were going to be alright and live our lives without anyone stopping us.

It was finally safe to say that we had finally found our happily ever after.

**Hey guys. Wow it has been a long adventure, and it's sad to say it's over...or maybe beginning? ;) It was fun to write and maybe I'll make another, but in the meantime I might just focus on one shots. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and kept it going. You guys are seriously awesome **** Until then, see ya!**


End file.
